


The Unknown Season

by saku062



Series: The Unknown Season [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku062/pseuds/saku062
Summary: Reader went to bed just like any other night but once the reader wakes up she’s not in her bedroom anymore. (I know it's pretty lame but I don't want to give away the plot yet)





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I know this plot had been use too many times already, but this idea came up one day and wouldn’t disappear, so I had to write it down. The story is set up after season 12 but it's kind of AU because Castiel is still here and the only fact that I kept from the season finale is Crowley's death.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and it’s been way too long since I wrote in English so I deeply apologize for any grammar mistake/error.
> 
> Last thing; this is going to be a series but I’m not sure of what to think of it so please feel free to give me any constructive feedback.

It was the end of the day at last. You hated Mondays and not only because it was the beginning of the week. It meant that you started another long and suffering week of work. You hated your job. Well, to be honest you enjoyed your job as a waitress, it was the customers you didn't like. The grabby customers. What was so sexy in wearing an apron anyway? You swore men would only be thinking with their lower brain when they got a glimpse of the little attire.

You threw yourself in your couch and sighed heavily. You took off your shoes and tucked your legs under you. The house was silent which felt good after the whole noisy night at the restaurant. You enjoyed the silence for a moment, closing your eyes and hoping the migraine you had for almost an hour would leave you alone. Half an hour had passed, and you decided to take a shower before relaxing in your living room.

The hot water felt great and you realized that the migraine left, indeed. A good point since you wanted to have a glass of red wine before going to bed. Once you got out of the bathroom you put on your pajamas which consisted of a pair grey shorts and tee with the big face of Hello Kitty in the middle of it with a slight touch of pink making the whole thing a bit girly. You took a wine glass and poured a generous amount of the red liquid then went to sat on your couch again. You grabbed your laptop and started it. You checked your e-mails then went to your favorite website to indulge your guilty pleasure: reading fanfics.

You loved reading. Your living room walls consisted of bookshelves full of books. Fantasy, thrillers, romantic novels, ... You read everything, you weren't picky. If the story was interesting, the plot believable and the characters realistic it was enough for you.

You picked a Supernatural fanfiction, the hiatus having the best of you. You couldn't wait to see what would happened in the next season and thanks to the wonderful community of fans, you had something to entertain you before the next season premiere.

As you felt your eyes closing and the words in front of you becoming a blurry mess, you checked the clock on the wall and realized that it was already 3 in the morning. You had a late shift the next day so it didn't bother you so much, knowing you could sleep late in the morning. You closed your laptop and dragged your feet into your bedroom. It didn't take too long before you fell asleep.

In the middle of the night you woke up, consciousness poking your sleepy brain, but you didn’t open your eyes. You felt dizzy and your you became aware of the sweat in your lower back and the back of your neck. You ignored it and fell asleep once again.

When you finally opened your eyes the next morning, your hand patted the side of the bed, and strange habit you had for as long as you could remember without knowing the reason behind it. It was empty, as always. However, the bedsheets didn't feel like the ones you were used to. It felt like soft silk and you knew your bedsheets were made of cotton. The air around you felt heavy and a strange scent hit your nose: dust. It felt like the room had been closed for a long time. You sat up on your bed and that was when reality hit you: You weren't in your room.

You couldn't see a single thing inside the room since it was pitch black which was the problem, you knew it was morning time so where was the sunlight? More importantly where was your window? Your heart started to beat faster as panic rose inside of you. With a trembling hand you patted around you in hope of finding a lamp next to you. You sighed as your trembling fingers brushed against a button and once you pushed it a soft light let you see where you were.

You weren't in your room, of that you were sure now. The few old furniture around you weren't yours and your eyes stared at the boring walls. Yep. No windows.

You jumped from the bed, your brain thinking about hundred scenarios. You've drank too much the previous night and went with a strange guy. Or you've been kidnapped in the middle of the night by a strange guy and now were his prisoner. And so, on and on. Whatever you were thinking it was always a bad thing. So much for being an optimistic woman.

So why the room felt kind of familiar?

Without thinking; your hand reached for the doorknob. You knew it was useless, the psycho who kidnapped you wouldn't leave the door open, but you had to try.

It opened.

Well, your psycho was an idiot. Or maybe that was what he wanted you to believe?  Maybe he let it open so you could try to escape and he would chase you? That was the only explanation you could think of and despite the fear you had to try to escape anyway. You opened the door slowly, silently praying that it wouldn't make any noise.

You took a deep breath before heading inside a dim corridor, your bare feet sliding softly against the cold tiles. It looked old and again you couldn't suppress that strange feeling as everything around you felt somehow familiar.

You walked slowly through the long and scary corridor, hoping no one could hear your heart beating hard against your chest.

"What the..." you murmured as you ended in a big room.

It wasn't feeling familiar anymore. You recognized this place perfectly well, despite the fact you've never been there before.

The bookshelves, the long white columns, that big wooden table lightened with lamps, those three little stairs that lead to another room, you were in the...

"...Bunker?"

Your head snapped when you heard a creaking sound. They really needed to put some oil on those hinges, you thought. Footsteps followed, two pairs of footsteps to be exact and you were frozen in place. That couldn't be, you must be dreaming. Right a dream. A very vivid one.

"I'm just saying it doesn't need to be slimy fluids you know?" You would recognize that voice anywhere. It became louder as the seconds ticked.

Your eyes wide and your breath stuck in your throat, you realized that Dean Winchester stood at the top of the stairs, looking behind him, certainly looking at...

"Sammy, are you listening?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Dean." Sam answered his brother in a tired voice. He put a hand on his older brother's shoulder and was going to add something when his eyes fell on something in the middle of the room. The features on his face changed as his grip tightened on Dean's shoulder. The older Winchester looked in the same direction and furrowed his brows. The three of you stared at each other for a few seconds, your face mirroring your disbelief while there was only shock on theirs.

"Hey!" Dean shouted as he grabbed his gun from behind his back and pointed at you.

You were startled when you heard him shout but you still couldn't move. You watched them climbing down the stairs guardedly, both pointing at you with their guns.

"I said 'Hey!'" Dean repeated as he came closer but stopped when he was at a safe distance.

Of all the things you could say at this moment, the only words that came out from your mouth were "You did. Twice. Good for you."

You giggled slightly, remembering the quote from that famous episode. At least that confirmed once thing; you were dreaming.

The brothers shared a look without lowering their guns as you started to laugh. You always laughed when you panicked. Finally, your limbs started to move again and you grabbed your head with your hands as everything around you started to swirl. You felt a cold sweat in the back of your neck and felt dizzy.

Sam's grip tightened on the trigger of his gun as you started to move, your laughter subsiding; but before you had the time to say anything more he saw your eyes rolling back and your body falling heavily on the ground as you felt into oblivion.


	2. A new case

Your head hurt like hell and your body felt heavy. You made a mental note of never drinking red wine before sleeping ever again. You wanted to soothe the pain on your forehead with your hand but realized you couldn’t since they were tied up. Panic shook your body once again and you snapped your eyes open at the realization. You were sitting on a chair, your wrists and ankles tied up tightly. Apparently, you were still dreaming since you recognized the room you were in and more particularly the Devil's Trap at your feet. A groan left your lips as you focused on the men standing in front of you, they were showing you their back and it seemed like they were arguing about something.

"Dean,” Sam whispered as he nudged his brother's arm. "She's awake."

You gulped when both boys approached you. God they were handsome. Dangerous, but handsome never the less.

"Stupid Winchesters’ genes." You whispered.

"So, you know us, huh?" Dean asked you. "Of course she knows us!" He said as he grabbed a bottle from the small table behind him.

"Look, I'm not a-" You started before you felt the water on your face, some of it entering your mouth.

"...demon." You finished, spitting the water. It was funny when the boys were doing it in the show but when you were the one receiving the treatment it wasn’t as fun.

You knew what was coming next, you were used to hunters’ series of tests and honestly being the one receiving them was not your cup of tea.

"W-wait!" You shrieked as you felt Sam's hand wrapped around one of your wrists.

He didn't let you finish, his grip tightening as you squirmed on the chair. You closed your eyes when you get a glimpse of the silver knife in his hand. You felt the cold blade against your skin and held your breath, fearing the atrocious pain that would be coming. You cracked an eye open as the pain was bearable, it hurt but it wasn’t the killing sensation you had anticipated, you had to admit that you had hurt yourself more when you cut your index finger with a cooking knife a few years ago.

"Not a shapeshifter as well." You sighed.

"Seems like you know a lot." Sam said as he stepped back, giving a strange look at his brother. “Who are you?”

"I'm a fan." You shrugged. The silence between the three of you felt uneasy. You took a deep breath.

"You're Sam and Dean Winchester. Hunters and Men of Letters' Legacies and...and the main characters of my favorite TV show." You shook your head, not believing you said it out loud.

"TV show's characters?" Sam asked, taken aback.

You nodded and licked your dry lips. "You're played by Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki." You added.

"Jens...Pada... Oh come on! Not again!" Dean rolled his eyes, raised his arms and started pacing the room.

"Don't worry." You tried to reassure them." It will be over soon."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked again, ignoring his brother's rants.

"Well," you started then looked at Sam with a pleading look as you tried to move your hands. He glanced at Dean, debating silently if it was wise freeing you or not. The oldest Winchester nodded slightly before Sam started to cut the ropes.

"Ah that's better." You smiled softly as you massaged your sore wrists. "I mean, obviously I'm dreaming and all of this-" you said as you waved your hands around you "will be over when I'll wake up."

"I'm not so sure, Sweetheart. All of this feel very real." Dean looked at you sternly.

"Come on!" You laughed "That's stupid. What else could it be, huh?". You smiled confidently. You remembered reading a fanfiction the previous night so automatically your fangirl's brain did this to you. There was no other logical explanation.

"Wouldn't you be already awake after the cut on your forearm?" Sam said with a tight smile.

You wanted to reply something, but your brain froze and the confident smile you had faded slowly. Your eyes fell on the blood and you touched it without really thinking, you winced at the pain. You don't feel pain in dreams, right? So why did it hurt?

"What's your name?" Dean asked as he came closer and crossed his arms upon his chest.

"Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N" You answered reflexively, your thoughts in a mess as you tried to understand what was going on. "What?" you asked after a moment when both brothers shared another look.

"You know, I like it in the show when you’re doing it but in reality, it's unnerving."

"Doing what?" They asked at the same time, looking at you.

"Or this!" You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms upon your chest. Never would you admit that deep inside you were screaming at the cuteness of the scene. You winced when your fingers brushed against the cut on your forearm.

"Come on, let's take care of this." Sam said as he stepped out of the room. You followed him and noticed Dean behind you, watching your every move. Of course, count on Dean Winchester to be the one suspicious.

"So, let me resume." Sam said as he applied some disinfectant on your cut. "You're from that alternative universe. The one where we're actors and starring in this TV show that's picturing our lives." You nodded.

"And you're sure there's no magic in this world?" He asked while pulling a band aid from the first aid kit next to him. You nodded twice.

Sam put the band aid on your cut and patted your forearm before standing up and grabbing the stuff from the first aid kit he had used.

"So it means it's something from our world, then." Sam concluded and looked at Dean who came out from the kitchen with three beer bottles in his hands. He gave Sam one and put yours on the table. You gave him a slight smile, thanking him silently as he sat opposite to you on the other side of the table. There was something in the way he was looking at you that made you feel uneasy, as if he was waiting for the moment you would jump on him and rip his throat.

"It could be anything." You sighed, counting all the possibilities in your mind. "Angels, Djinns, Crowley,..."

"You can cross the last one. Crowley's dead." Sam pointed at you as he took a seat next to you.

"Oh..." You trailed, remembering the finale of the current season.  You loved Crowley. Well, you loved hating him; actually. He was such a great character, one of your favorites but it didn’t count since you liked most of the characters. At least, that meant that the show was following what happened in this reality.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Sam asked.

Silence surrounded you as you thought deeply for a moment, replaying your day before falling asleep. You scratched your head, not seeing what could have brought you here. "I've spent my day at work, the usual things: taking orders, avoiding customers' grabby hands, ..."

"You're a waitress?" Dean’s flabbergasted voice cut you short.

You glared at him. "You have something against waitresses?" You asked him angrily.

Dean just shrugged and smirked at your behavior.

"And after that?" Sam tried to keep you talking, hoping it would stop the argument.

"I came home, took a shower, drank a glass of wine while reading ...a book!" You almost slipped, they really didn't need to know you were reading fanfictions about them. "And I went to sleep." You finished.

"By the way, I love Hello Kitty." Dean smirked, staring at your pajamas.

That's when you noticed you were still wearing your pajamas from the previous night. You felt the heat rising on your cheeks as you started blushing and crossed your legs and arms in a failed attempt to shield your body from their stare.

The youngest Winchester feeling the awkward tension in the room cleared his throat before suggesting going to bed.

"But I just woke up." You argued. Sam gave you a tired smile.

"You did, but we've just come home after a case. We haven't slept for twenty-six hours and-"

Sam stopped as he saw your raised hand. "I get it. Take a nap, I need to take a shower anyway and then maybe I'll hit the library."

Dean's head snapped in your direction, not liking your interest for their library. "What for?"

You stood up, the chair's legs screeching on the tiled floor as you moved. "Well, research of course."

"Another case?" Sam asked you.

You nodded your head once as a tight smile covered your lips. "Me."


	3. Charlie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story finally begins! From now most of the chapters will be a bit longer as there will be some action in it.
> 
> FYI, I started a Tumblr where you can read my stories as well, for those who prefer reading there. It's still new and there isn't a lot of things for now.  
> [sakuwriteshere.tumblr.com](https://sakuwriteshere.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and share your opinion. I'm curious to know what you think it's going on.

Dean Winchester was infamous for his lies, but if there was one thing he never lied about, it was the pressure of the water in the shower. It did feel good. You never noticed how sore your body felt before the hot water hit your skin. It was exactly what you needed to feel totally awake and be in good conditions for the big task that waited for you: research.

You put on your pajamas again. Your nose scrunched up at the thought of wearing the same clothes, but it wasn't like you had something else to wear. You tied up your wet hair in a pony tail and headed for the corridor. Despite everything you felt, you couldn't help but smiled softly as your fingertips brushed against the walls.

Whatever was going on, a dream, a curse or a death sentence, you were in the Bunker and you couldn't believe it. It was a fantasy, a stupid wish for every fan that would never be granted and yet here you were. There was this strange feeling, like you were finally where you belonged. Closing your eyes and shaking your head slightly at the thought you stepped inside the library. Don't fool yourself Y/N, it's not some cheesy fanfiction. And you haven't tried the reader insert yet.

A soft gasp left your mouth as you opened your eyes; rows and rows of books were lining in front of your eyes. The room was exactly like in the TV show, the big wooden table surrounded by book shelfs, old and rare books surrounding you.

"That's it, I'm dead and I'm in Heaven."

You padded slowly toward the first bookshelf and hesitantly brushed your fingertips against the books in front of you. It felt surreal and you couldn't help but giggled at the giddy feeling. After a short moment you grabbed a book. You didn't know what you were looking for, but you needed to start with something right?

Time flew fast and you didn't care as you were swallowed by the lore. You thought you knew a lot of things because of the show but man, you were so wrong. Since you were a small kid you had this capacity to absorb any information as you read. There were so many creatures that the show hadn't used yet, what a lost.

"Y/N?"

Hearing your name, you looked at the library entrance, noticing Sam standing here and you wondered why he was smiling sadly at you. It was brief, but you've seen it, the shock in those big beautiful eyes. Years and years of watching the show again and again had been a good training.

Sam cleared his throat before walking towards you. "D-do you, always sit like this?" He asked you, eyeing your strange sitting arrangements.

"Huh? Oh!" You blinked once before looking at your lap and jumping from the table. It was a strange habit, sitting on the table instead of a chair. How many times did your mother scold you about that bad habit? "Sorry."

Sam shook his head and gave you a tight smile. "It's okay."

"Did you sleep well?" You asked as you closed the book and put it on the table.

"Yeah. Feel better." He shrugged and sat down, motioning you to take a seat as well.

You sat next to him and crossed your legs and tucking your feet under your butt, you really couldn’t sit properly, even on a chair. Sam let out a soft laugh at your gesture.

"What's funny?" You asked.

"Nothing....You remind me of someone." He shook his head and mumbled but you heard it anyway.

"Oh? Ah maybe Charlie? I loved her character, it's a shame she died. It took me weeks to get used to the idea." You said sadly, remembering how sad you've been after the -stupid- death scene.

"Sorry." You added as you noticed the gloomy look in Sam’s face. You mentally slapped your face. If Charlie's death was difficult for you if she was just a fictional character you couldn't imagine how it felt for Sam.

"Don't sweat it." Sam gave you another tight smile. Silent filled the room, it wasn't awkward but there was a tension in the air and you couldn't put your finger on it.

"Seems like your TV show is pretty accurate?" Sam cleared his throat and asked you as a way to keep you talking and changing the mood.

"I'm not really sure." You shrugged. It was strange, talking about things that happened in the show and Sam agreeing to everything. The show did follow the Winchesters' lives: Mary's death, the Apocalypse, Haven's doors closing, the Mark of Cain, ...

"The Leviathans?" You had to asked and Sam smirked as he noticed the disgust in your voice.

"You don't like them, do you?"

You made a gagging sound as an answer and that made Sam laugh. You smiled, hearing the genuine sound. "I like it when you laugh. Both of you. It's very rare." You said sadly.

"It's the life, I guess." Sam sighed and both of you felt silent once again.

You grabbed the book you were reading earlier and opened it again, you better kept up with your researches. The fastest you knew what was going on, the fastest the boys could live their lives again. You were disturbing them, you knew that. Deep inside you knew you weren't meant to be there.

"I was wondering," Sam started out of the blue and stopped. You glanced at him and he seemed to hesitate to say more.

"Yes?" You stressed.

"Hum, do-do you need some clothes? I mean you can't stay with those pajamas even if it's cute." It wasn't what he wanted to ask you, you could feel it, but you knew better. If Sam Winchester wanted to say something he would say it, contrary to his older brother, but if he didn't then there was no way you could make him say it.

"That would be great." You faked a smile. "But you're not really my size, nor is your brother."

"We have some female's clothes. Charlie's" He added quickly when he noticed your questioning look. "Come on." He finally said as he stood up and left the library.

Never did you think Charlie and you were the same size, but her clothes fit perfectly on your body. A bit too perfectly you thought as you realized that even the shoes' size was the right one. Again, you had this strange feeling disturbing your stomach. You looked at yourself in the mirror behind you. You were wearing a pair of tight ripped jeans, a plain red tee and of course a grey and white plaid shirt on top of it. Some hunter's vibes for you.

"It looks good on you." Sam smiled from the door frame. You smiled genuinely at his compliment.

Footsteps could be heard and soon you saw Dean standing next to his brother. He gave Sam a questioning look, the later lifting his chin in your direction, silently asking his brother to look at you.

Your heart skipped a beat when the green eyes fell on you. You swore you recognized the longing feeling in it as they roamed over your body. However, in a blink, the longing feeling was replaced by a cold and hard stare. Without a word Dean walked away.

"He doesn't like me very much, does he?" You asked defeated.

"Give him some time. It must be hard for him." Sam tried to cheer you up and you couldn't help the confused look you gave him at his choice of words.

"I-I mean," Sam licked his lips, a nervous habit. "It's hard for him to trust someone an-and you're wearing Charlie's clothes so..." He trailed of, unable to finish his sentence.

It was nice of Sam to give you clothes, you started getting cold wearing only your pajamas, but it felt weird wearing Charlie’s outfits as if you were doing something wrong.

“Don’t you think I should wear something else? I mean those are Charlie’s and-” You shifted on your feet, feeling out of place.

“I don’t think-” Sam wiped his mouth with his hand “I’m sure Charlie wouldn’t mind at all.”

Once again you had this strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. You felt a cold sweat in the back of your neck and everything around you started to swirl.

"Y/N"? Sam called after you, taking a step inside the bedroom. "DEAN!" He screamed as he ran next to you and held your body before it touched the floor.

You didn't faint, you were very aware of your surroundings, but you lost the control of your body as images flashed in front of your opened eyes. Images of the brothers and Charlie. It was like you were back in your reality, watching the show in your living room. You saw Charlie speaking with the brothers, laughing with them or fighting the witch that stormed inside the bunker once. Then the scenery changed, she was speaking, looking right at the camera as if she was talking to the viewers. You couldn't hear a sound and you didn't know what she was talking about, but your heart sank when you saw the bright smile on her face. You blinked, and the scenery changed again, you were back in the bunker, in the very same room where you had put on her clothes. She was sitting on the bed, wearing a Lord of the Rings’ pajamas and laughing with all her heart.

For a second you felt your heart had stopped beating. You blinked once, twice, and the feeling of a warm tear against your right cheek brought you back in the present. You took a deep breath and wiped the tear with the back of your hand.

"What happened? How are you feeling?" Sam's concerned voice asked you.

"I'm good. I'm good." You patted Sam's torso a few times, gulping the saliva you had at the back of your throat. You felt like you had run a marathon, breathless and your heart pounded hard in your chest.

You stepped back, freeing your body of Sam's hold and squeezed his forearm, telling him silently that you were okay.

"I think my reality and yours are melting and forming one. I saw Charlie."

Sam grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the bed, forcing you to sit on it. He sat next to you and that was when you noticed Dean standing at the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. You looked at your hands resting on your lap.

"It was images from the show, I think."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked you softly.

"I don't know. It felt weird, but I can't explain how."

Sam glanced at his brother, you could hear the gears spinning inside his brain as he tried to figure what was going on. He looked at you when you rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Don't think too much about it, I think it's just an after effect of me being here." You smiled.

The brothers left your room, leaving you alone and allowing you to rest a bit. With your head resting against the headboard of the bed you closed your eyes and sighed deeply. Once they were at a good distance from the room Sam stopped Dean in his walk.

"Don't." Dean warned his little brother with angry eyes.

Sam tried anyway, "But Dean,”

"Listen, we'll work on this case like any other case. We'll send her back in her world and we'll move on. Like we always do."

Sam wanted to argue but he knew it was pointless and he only sighed. "Fine."

"Great. Good talk." Dean started to walk away, feeling the tension around them.

"At least try to be nice with her. She can feel you're not liking her. It's not her fault." Sam pleaded. He wanted to say more but Sam wasn't sure of what he saw and for the moment it was better to keep it to himself.

Dean stopped in his track, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew it wasn't her fault, not really or maybe it was? It been a while since he felt so lost. Without saying anything he started to walk again.


	4. Baby

It has been a few days already since you woke up here. You and Sam spent most of your days in the library, reading and looking for something even though you didn't know what. As always, Dean wasn't around, it seemed like he was avoiding any contact, ignoring your presence. 'Ignorance and distance', you thought bitterly 'That's how Dean Winchester works.' It hurt, you liked both brothers, yet you were a Dean girl, feeling more connected to his character than you were to Sam's and even without hoping to fell in love, you hoped at least he would be friendly. In the TV show he was nice with the civilians they were rescuing, why couldn't it be the same with you?

Frustrated, you closed the book in an angry gesture. The sound resonated in the silent room and Sam's surprised eyes found yours.

"I need some air." You simply said as you stood up from your chair and walked away.

The Bunker was bigger than you thought and while you got used to find your way inside, some parts were still unknown. You walked through the long corridors without thinking. After a while you had to admit it, you were lost. Every wall were the same, same blank walls, same wooden doors, same tiles. Fucking Bunker! You turned left then right and right again and for once something was different; a metallic door stopped you. Maybe you've finally found a door that lead outside. Some fresh air, you didn't realize it until now, but you craved for it. You pushed the door and winced at the creaking sound that disturbed the silence around you. The room behind the door was completely dark and for a second you were scared to enter. Your hand patted the wall next to you and soon you found the light switch, you flicked it open and the lights popped up and then you realized where you were: the garage.

You walked between all the cars that were parked, a beautiful collection if you were honest. You stopped in your track when you saw her, holding your breath as soon as your eyes fell on her. She was beautiful, more than you could ever imagine. The Impala. The third main character of the show in your eyes. The light reflected on the shiny black color, she was in perfect condition, not even a trace of dust, Dean took good care of her, indeed.

With hesitant steps you came closer and stopped when only a few inches separated you from the beauty. Your eyes roamed over the car as a genuine smile graced your lips, you couldn't believe it. A strange feeling surrounded you, you felt at peace as if you were finally coming home.

"What are you doing here?" The gruffy voice gave you a start and you snapped your head in its direction.

Dean was standing a few feet from you, his eyes as cold as ever.

"I'm sorry. I-I got lost a-and," you stuttered before looking back at the car. The fear you felt at Dean's presence vanished and you smiled again. "She's beautiful." You whispered, in a loving tone.

Dean raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms upon his chest as he watched carefully your every move. You could sense how protective he was about his car and after a short moment you lifted a hand, your fingertips almost brushing the cold metal but not quite.

"Can I?" You asked in a whisper, afraid he would scream at you for even thinking about touching her.

He seemed to think about it for a second and you smiled when you saw his head nodding once, giving you a silent permission.

You bite your lower lip as your fingertips touched the hood of the car. The smile you had grew bigger as seconds passed and you felt like a kid playing with her presents on Christmas. In your peripheral vision you noticed Dean's body tense then relax but you were more interested in the car than in him.

A gasp left your lips as the familiar cold sweat appeared in the back of your neck. Both of your hands rested against the driver's doors as you tried to keep a standing position while everything around you started to swirl.

"Y/N?" You heard Dean calling your name but images flashing in front of your eyes had all your attention. You could see the brothers sitting in the front seat as if you were sitting in the backseat. Again, you recognized images from the show; the brothers were laughing and arguing. You recognized the famous episode where they were in a pranks war as your heart started to beat faster. Another gasp left your lips as the scenery changed; it was dark outside, and you felt a pang in your chest as you noticed the handprint against the backseat window. More images flew in front of your eyes, sad and bloody ones before you felt a single tear slide against your cheek. You closed your eyes as strongly as you could, you wanted the feeling to disappear, you couldn't bare it anymore.

"Hey! Come on, open your eyes!" You did as you were told and all you saw were green worried eyes.

You felt Dean's strong grip on your shoulders as your heartbeat calmed down.

"I'm good. I'm fine." You patted Dean's chest before pushing him gently.

"You sure?" He asked as you started to walk away. For an unknown reason you couldn’t stay here. You didn’t need to explain him what happened, the boys were used to see you having a blackout within the previous days.

"Don’t worry. I'm like your car, I'm unbreakable." You said without thinking and exited the room.

Dean head snapped in your direction at your words and he could only stare at you with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened, frozen in place.

Later that day, the three of you were eating silently in the kitchen. Lunch time was the only time of the day you had the honor of having Dean near you, willingly. Usually, Sam would talk to you to ease the heavy tension Dean brought with him but since the garage incident from this morning, the brothers were doing their 'thing': having a silent conversation by simply watching at each other and glancing at you from time to time.

After a while you had enough, "What?" you pushed your plate still full of food. "I might be your case but I'm not a freak, stop looking at me like that!"

"We're not looking at you like you're a f-"

"Oh please!" You cut Sam short, angrily. "It's been days. Days! And we have nothing. You think I don't see how you're looking at me behind my back? You still don't believe me? You think I'm some monster even though I've passed the tests? What do you think I am then? Huh? Tell me!"

"Why are you angry out of the blue?" Sam asked, surprised by your outburst.

"Out of the blue?" You repeated, dumbfounded. "Are you kidding me? Don't you think I want to come back in my own world? That I'm fed up and that I want to have my life back? I mean it was fun in the beginning but let's be realistic for a second, I don't belong here and all this- this thing is crazy! I'm going crazy staying here!"

"Listen, Sweetheart-" Dean stood up slowly, the menacing tone he used making you angrier than you were already.

"Oh, don't you 'Sweetheart' me!" You threatened as you rose to your feet. "You don't like me, I get it. You don't want to talk to me? Fine. But don't you dare 'Sweetheart' me, Dean Winchester! I'm not one of your pointless love interest the writers will threw away once the episode is over! I am human, I have needs and feelings and more importantly I have enough! That's it! I’m done! I quit!"

You left the room with quick steps, breathless after your tantrum, leaving the boys speechless.

"Told you." Sam murmured as he tossed his food with the back of his fork.

"Oh, because it's my fault now?" Dean asked his brother in disbelief.

"You make her feel unwanted." Sam shrugged, then they both remained silent for a few minutes.

"Go talk to her." Dean finally offered.

"You go talk to her."

"That wouldn't be smart since I make her feel 'unwanted'."

Sam opened his mouth, but nothing came out, sometimes his brother could be really smart and judging by the smirk Dean was giving him, Sam knew his brother had won this round. The only thing Sam could think of doing was giving his older brother his best bitch face before standing up and heading for your room.

The soft and hesitant knock on your door wasn't heard as you were focused on grabbing as much clothes as you could and throwing them inside a duffel bag. You had made your decision, since none of them wanted to help you, you would be the one investigating your own case and resolving it. You were desperate, you needed air, you needed to get out of here. As you grabbed another plaid shirt from the closet you stopped and looked at your image reflecting in the mirror in front of you. You didn't recognize the girl looking back at you.

"Y/N?" Sam called your name as he opened the door.

You didn't answer him, it wasn’t like you had heard him anyway. You were too absorbed by your reflection in the mirror. Who were you? Why did you feel so lost since the last series of flashes you had this morning? The anger and the pain you felt earlier never left you since that moment, it only grew and grew and grew. Sam called your name once again and finally you turned your head to look at him, you stared at him for a moment.

"Hey, talk to me." Sam said with a soft voice, he noticed your glossy eyes and came closer. His hand cupped the back of your head and in a gentle motion he pushed your face against his chest while his free arm wrapped around your shoulders. You closed your eyes and clenched your jaws as you tried with all your might to not cry.

"Shh. It's okay. Let it go." Sam murmured, his arm tightening around you, giving you his support.

You shook your head, fighting the tears some more. "Big girls don't cry." You whispered and felt Sam's body tense for a short second.

"You will always be someone's little girl, so you can cry." He said hesitantly, his voice waving slightly as if he was expecting something.

Your eyes snapped open at his words and tears fell freely on your cheeks. You pronounced Sam's name in a sob, your hands gripping the fabric of his shirt while his hand let go your head as he crushed you against him in a strong hug.


	5. A slice of pie

The both of you embraced each other for a long time, the silence in the room and the warmth of Sam’s body enveloping you like a comforting cocoon. Something was wrong; one moment you felt like you didn’t belong here and the next second it felt like home, as if your heart and your brain were fighting each other.

“I’m sorry.” You said as you stepped back from Sam’s embrace.

Sam gave you a soft smile before his strong hand patted the top of your head. “It’s okay. I understand that this whole thing is a bit disturbing. You want to go back in the library? There’s still a lot of books we haven’t tried yet.”

You shook your head and sighed. “Something tells me that we won’t find our answers in those books, Sam. Can’t we ask Cas?” You suggested, and the simple thought of the Angel brought a smile on your face, a smile you lost as quickly as it came when you saw Sam’s sorry face.

“We tried to call him, but he hasn’t answered yet. Cas is a bit busy now.”

“When isn’t he?” You laughed dryly. “Well,” you sighed deeply. “We just have to do what you do the best then. Put the main arc of the story on hold and work on another case.”

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea, Y/N.” Sam tensed at your proposition.

“Please!” You pleaded as you rested your palms against Sam’s chest and gave him the best puppy look you could.

“You’re not a hunter, Y/N.” He reminded you, of course Sam Winchester, the puppy eyes master couldn’t fall for it easily.

“I know that, and I promise you I won’t take part in the hunt, let me just work with you on the case. I’ll keep with the researches only, I swear.” You tried again, your lower lip trembling slightly for an added effect, you gave everything you had.

The wait was unbearable, you hoped with all your heart that Sam would agree because if he didn’t you knew you were going to lose your mind staying here without doing anything. You needed something, anything, to keep your mind busy and what would be better than a case? You were in your favorite TV show, you should enjoy most of it while you could.

“Alright,” Sam finally gave in. “I have to run a few errands first but then we’ll try to find a case.”

“Can I come with you?”

The youngest Winchester nodded, and you threw your arms at his neck, hugging him strongly. Sam couldn’t help but smiled at your genuine happiness. Even when you were in front of your TV screen, you knew deep down that Sam Winchester was a nice, friendly man despite all the shitty things he went through. The man had everything someone needed to be the perfect best friend.

You couldn’t believe it; you were sitting in the front seat of the Impala. It was the first time since you woke up in this world that you left the Bunker and you were sitting in the freaking Impala! Nothing could rip off the huge smile on your face. You took a look at the trees appearing and disappearing fast while you drove to the nearest store. You felt content, at peace, at home.

“Can I ask you something?” Sam’s voice snapped you from your thoughts. “Is there any, how should I put it? I don’t know-” You could tell he had a hard time choosing his words.

“Just spill it, Sammy.” You encouraged him then realized the nickname that slipped your lips and froze, knowing perfectly that only Dean had the right to call him ‘Sammy’. If it bothered him, Sam didn’t let it show. Maybe he didn’t notice though you swore that you saw him tensed slightly for a second.

“Is there any female character in the show? I mean, like main female character?” He finally asked, his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

“Not really.” You shrugged your shoulders. “I mean there are a few that were important like Jo and Ellen There’s also Jody, Donna and Charlie but they were never promoted as main characters and that’s a shame by the way. There’s also Mary, but she’s considered more like a supporting character.”

Sam nodded, and you noticed the frown on his face as he seemed lost in his thoughts. You wanted to ask him what was bothering him, but the car stopped in front of the store and put an end to the current conversation.

The both of you spent some time in the small store, you grabbed all the stuff you could think of and the more important one: packs of gummy bears. You couldn’t live without them; your house was full of them. Dean has his pie, Sam has the running in the mornings and for you it was the gummy bears.

“Here.” Sam said as he handed you a bottle of shampoo. “I think we have everything we need.”

You stared at the bottle of shampoo, surprised. It was your favorite brand and your favorite scent. “Do you know that’s my favorite brand?” You asked Sam.

“Lucky guess?” Sam shrugged and headed towards the cash desk.

You waited patiently for the cashier to finish his task and your eyes drifted to the pies on the counter behind you. You grabbed one and put it with the rest of your stuff, you thought it would be a good peace offering for Dean.

The both of you drove back in a total and pleasant silence.

“Where the hell were you?” Dean’s angry voice raised in the Bunker as soon as you opened the door. You stopped at the top of the staircase, taken aback.

“We went to buy a few stuffs.” Sam said as he climbed down the stairs, holding most of the bags. You followed him, still surprised by Dean’s behavior. It seemed like whatever you did, it made him angry.

“You went to-” Dean scoffed. “You let her out without knowing if the thing that brought her here wouldn’t jump on her right away? What were you thinking, Sammy?!”

“I wasn’t alone, Sam was with me.” You tried to defend Sam. “And I perfectly can take care of myself!”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you can.” Dean answered in a mocking tone and a forced smile.

You could feel your blood boiling inside your veins.

“What’s wrong with you?” You shouted as you came closer to him and only stopped when your faces were a few inches apart. You had to stand on your tiptoes and lift your head to look at him in the eyes, but you weren’t going to be intimidated by his height. Dean was silent as he stared at your angry face.

“What did I do, Dean? Why are you always mad at me? Why do we scream at each other, every fucking time?” You shouted again, your index finger poking at his chest with the last words.

Dean remained silent as he stared at you. His green eyes roaming over your face as he licked his bottom lip. It was as if he was preventing himself to tell you something. When you realized he wouldn’t say anything, you grabbed the pie from the bag you were holding and pressed it hard against his chest in an angry motion.

“I bought you a pie. I hope you’ll choke on it, asshole.” You muttered as you left the room and headed to your room.

You slammed the door behind you and let out your frustration in a scream. Why did he make you feel like this? You were angry and hurt by his behavior. You’ve done nothing wrong and yet he was always mad at you. You weren’t the enemy and you tried everything to show him. Sam trusted you so why Dean couldn’t? Another groan left your lips as you let your body fall heavily on the bed, hiding your face in the pillow and screaming some more.

Someone knocked at the door and you decided to ignore it. After a short moment there was another knock and another one more persistent.

“What?!” You lifted your face from the pillow.

The door opened slowly, and Dean entered your room with a plate in his hands. You didn’t bother to look at the intruder. Dean sighed as he watched your body laying on the bed, he wasn’t good at those things, he knew it. After a short moment he walked further into the room and put the plate on the dresser. Dean wanted to talk to you, but he didn’t know where to start. There was so many things he wanted to tell you and at the same time he wasn’t sure he could tell you.

“I brought you some pie.” Dean muttered, mentally face palming himself. Of all the things he could start with he had to say something so common.

“I’m not hungry.” You replied, your voice muffled by the pillow.

“You don’t need to be hungry for pie.” He tried to laugh it off but the lack of answer from you crushed his hope. “Well,” he licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I’ll leave you alone.”

“Why don’t you like me?” Your question stopped him as he was about to leave the room. Dean closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“I know how your stupid brain works, Dean.” You said as you pushed your body and sat on the bed. “I got it. Pushing away people, not being attached so you can’t be hurt when they leave but hurting other’s feelings is not better, Dean. You’re at least friendly with the civilians you’re rescuing. Why can’t we do the same?”

Dean sighed some more and closed the door behind him. He opened his eyes as you fell silent and he looked at you. He couldn’t bear to see the hurt in your eyes. All the arguments were really taking a toll on you, and deep down, Dean knew it hurt him as well.

“It’s not what you think, Y/N.” He finally said, his throat clenching as your name left his lips.

“Then what it is?” You whispered as you watched him sitting on the bed next to you. “Tell me what I should do, and I’ll do it. Is it because I’m wearing Charlie’s clothes?”

“Charlie?” Dean asked you, confused.

“Do you want me to leave?” You lowered your gaze, fearing the worst. You didn’t want to leave but if it was what Dean wanted then you would do it.

“No!” You jumped slightly at Dean’s sudden answer. “I mean, we still don’t know what brought you here, it would be dangerous to leave you alone.” He added quickly.

You’ve been a fan for a very long time, so it wasn’t hard for you to see that Dean was hiding something, just like Sam. Maybe the brothers were lying to you, maybe they already knew what was going on and just like every time they didn’t want to share the information. Whatever it was, you knew there was no way you could force them to let you know, so it was better to drop it for the moment.

You stood up and walked toward the dresser, missing the soft look on Dean’s face as he watched you moving in the room. You grabbed the plate and turned around slowly, giving Dean a sheepish smile.

“Truce?” You said as you offered him the plate.

Dean’s eyes jumped from the plate to your eyes.

“Truce.” He laughed before shaking his head.


	6. Hellhounds

Living with the Winchesters was something you would have never imagined. First, because until now you thought that they were only fictional characters and the next reason was the bad beginning of your relationship with Dean and you were pretty sure he would have kicked you out. However, since that day after you came back from the store, things were getting better between the two of you. It wasn’t perfect as the man still tried to avoid you from time to time, but at least you talked to each other in a civil way and the tension between you two faded a bit.

After a few days, Sam kept his promise and found a new case. Dean wasn’t particularly happy but with Sam’s help you quickly convinced the oldest Winchester to take on the case.

“So get this,” Sam started as he stepped into the kitchen, his eyes still reading the newspaper he had in his hands. You giggled as you poured yourself a cup of coffee.

“Could you stop that?” Dean rolled his eyes while he flipped the pancake in the frying pan.

“I’m sorry but this is one of Sam’s famous lines and I love it.” You stuck out your tongue at his face before grabbing the plate full of pancakes next to him.

“Huh, guys? The case?” Sam reminded the both of you as each of you took a seat around the kitchen table, getting ready to eat your breakfast. “Belton, Texas. Jane Hamilton had been found dead in the parking lot of her company. Cause of the death: drowning.” Sam read the article that had poke his interest.

“Maybe the killer put the body there.” You offered before taking a bite of your pancake, humming your appreciation at the sweetness.

“She was found with her clothes totally dry and the police estimates the time of death one hour after the end of her shift. There’s nothing that tells the body had been moved.” Sam added, looking at you with his best bitch face.

“We worked on a case with less than that.” Dean said as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Alright!” You clapped your hands. “When are we leaving?” you asked excitedly as you stood up.

“We are leaving,” Dean’s hands clasped around your shoulders as he pushed you back on your chair. “And you are staying here.”

“What?” You tried to stand up again, but Dean’s hold was stronger. “I thought we agreed that I would help you, guys.”

“Yes. And you will help us by researching here.” Dean answered, insisting on the last word. “This could be dangerous and there’s no way I’ll let you get hurt. Don’t try to argue.”

“Okay.” You whispered.

“Okay?” Sam repeated, flabbergasted. He was expecting more fighting from you.

“Yeah, okay. You guys go on the crime scene and give me as much information as you can get, and I’ll try to find what it is, from here.” It wasn’t that you had given up, you understood Dean very well. It was the first case they had since you came here, and you still were a civilian. You wanted to play it cool for now so on the next case maybe they would let you join them.

“Great.” Dean said, glancing at Sam as he was suspicious of your easy acceptance just as much as his brother. “Good girl.” He patted the top of your head and you swatted his hand away.

“Dude, I’m just three years younger than you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Sammy get ready, we leave in fifteen.” Dean waved you off as he headed for his bedroom.

Sam remained seated and just stared at you as he tried to understand what you were up to.

“Sam, I swear. I’ll behave.” You rolled your eyes and stood up from your chair. You stopped once you were standing next to him and squeezed his shoulder. “I promise, Sammy.” You told him honestly before you kissed his cheek, without thinking.

A few moments later, the boys were getting ready to leave. You nodded at every instruction the brothers were giving you, just like a good little soldier. You could tell that they didn’t really want to leave you all by yourself, fearing something could go wrong while they were away, and you tried to reassure them as much as you could. You promised them you wouldn’t leave the Bunker until they had come back and that you would answer the phone that Sam gave you earlier, right away. You followed the men into the garage and watched them as they threw their duffel bags in the trunk of the car.

“We’ll call you as soon as we arrive.” Sam promised you before he wrapped his arms around your little frame and gave you a strong hug.

“You better.” You tried to give him a menacing glare, but he simply pushed you away, laughing softly.

Then you walked towards Dean and stood awkwardly in front of him, not knowing what to do.

“Be careful.” You said as you finally decided to give him a hug as well, but it didn’t last as you felt him tense against you.

“Y-yeah.” Dean cleared his throat and climbed into the car and you flinched as you heard the creaking sound the doors made. You took a mental note to buy some oil the next time you were going to the store.

You waved them goodbye and sighed once you couldn’t see the car anymore.

The first half hour spent on the road was silent. The brothers listening to the rock music playing through the radio or focused on the map to reach their destination. Sam glanced from time to time to his brother but the later didn’t seem to notice or he choose to ignore it. At some point, Sam had enough and neatly folded the map on his lap.

“Dean,” Sam started, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“No, Sam. No.” Dean warned his brother by pointing his index finger at his face.

“Come on. Tell me I’m not the only one thinking about it.” Sam pleaded.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking about and whatever it is, you’re wrong.” Dean tried to remain calm but the way his brother was insisting on the topic, he started to lose his patience. He had tried to talk about it before and every time Dean just avoided from the conversation by running away.

“Haven’t you noticed how she’s sitting in the library? She’s craving for gummy bears. All those little habits, the fact that the clothes fit perfectly,…” Sam counted on his fingers as he kept talking. “She called me ‘Sammy’ as if it’s natural.”

“A lot of people had strange habits and even our enemies try to call you ‘Sammy’.” Dean countered, his eyes focused on the road and his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“’Big girls don’t cry’” Sam whispered as he glanced at his big brother sadly.

“What?” The car came to a stop suddenly as Dean hit the brakes.

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the purring of the car, as the brothers looked at each other.

“The night you had your first argument,” Sam said, shifting in his seat so he could face his brother. “She tried to not cry and told me ‘Big girls don’t cry’” He explained before sighing deeply. “That’s too many coincidences.”

“She’s from another reality.” Dean reminded his brother, as if it could explain everything. “She’s from another reality and we’ll send her back so don’t get too close.” He added, his stare cold and his face blank of any emotion even though he felt his heart breaking. Dean thought that he was done with those kinds of feelings but once again he realized how wrong he was.

Sam’s lips pursed into a thin line, understanding his brother even though he didn’t agree with him. Dean didn’t want to talk about it and that was it. The car started again, and the brothers fell silent during the whole ride.

In the end, Sam was right. There was a case in Belton. There was another death before the boys arrived and another one while they were investigating the case. Sam kept his promise as he called you regularly, but you weren’t very helpful as they deduced quickly that a witch was behind the killings. You waited anxiously for another call, the last one being three hours ago when Sam told you they were on their way to kill the bitch. How long did it take to kill an evil witch? The hunts were quicker when you watched it on the TV show. You paced the room back and forth, biting on your thumbnail as you realized that it was real. It wasn’t a TV show anymore and the guys were really risking their lives. Why didn’t you go with them? You could have been helpful, at least more than what you were doing now. You promised yourself that you would stick with them on the next hunt, even if they didn’t like it. You wanted to protect them as much as they wanted to protect you.

You jumped on your phone and answered it right after the first ring tone.

“Sammy?” You asked as you held your breath.

“We’re good.” Never have you felt so relieved hearing Sam’s voice and you let out a shaky breath. You heard Dean ranting in the background, a proof that he was alive as well.

“Are you coming home soon?” You asked expectantly once Sam had explained you how the hunt went.

“We have to get rid of the corpse first and take care of a few things, but we’ll be home tonight, I think. Don’t wait for us. We’ll see you tomorrow morning.” You nodded at Sam response before realizing that he couldn’t see you.

“I’ll make you dinner and leave it in the fridge.” You said with a warm smile.

“That would be great. Thanks. See you soon.” You could picture Sam’s smile by his voice and after saying your goodbyes you ended the phone call.

The anxiety leaving your body you started to feel tired, but you remembered that you promised the boys to make them some diner and walked into the kitchen. You weren’t a great cook, not as good as Dean, but you had some skills anyway. After staring at the contents inside the fridge you decided to prepare some pasta with tomato sauce. It would be easy for them to heat it once they got back. You made diner and ate it in a peaceful silence. Anybody would feel uneasy by being alone in the huge Bunker but not you. Once again, for some reasons you felt at ease and at home, even by yourself.

‘ _We’re going to leave Belton. Waiting for Dean to do the check-out._ ’

You read Sam’s message as you exited the bathroom, wearing your pajamas. You texted back a quick reply and put the phone on the bedside table. You laid in your bed and finally relaxed. It didn’t take long before you drifted to sleep.

The brothers reached the Bunker in the middle of the night, just like Sam had predicted. They were worn-out from the hunt and the long drive. Dean took out the bags from the trunk before following Sam into the main part of the Bunker. They headed to the kitchen and smiled as they noticed that Y/N had kept her promise.

“That witch was a real bitch.” Dean said as he cracked a few bones in his neck while he waited for the plate to heat inside the microwave.

“You say that every time.” Sam scoffed then thanked his brother who handed him his plate.

They eat in silence and enjoyed their meal, a few groans of appreciation leaving their lips.

“No!”

Both brothers’ head raised as they heard your voice echoing through the Bunker. They jumped from their chair and run towards your room as you screamed again.

“Dean!”

They heard your desperate call as they stopped in front of your room and opened the door in a swift motion.

“I’m sorry. Please! Dean, I’m sorry.” You were tossing in your bed, the bedsheets covering your limbs and preventing you from fighting back whatever you were dreaming of.

Dean’s legs moved before he had the time to think about it and grabbed your shoulders, shaking you gently in an attempt to wake you up but it was in vain.

You were used to have those visions through the days, but it was the first time it happened in the middle of your dreams, making the visions more realistic. For the first time, you didn’t see images like it was from the show but yourself.

You were in the middle of nowhere, alone and scared. You throat felt dry and sore as you glanced at your watch, the seconds ticking by and you hold your breath without knowing why.

As midnight came you exhaled and your eyes opened wide as you heard a loud growl behind you. You turned around but saw nothing even though you heard it, again and again.

A paw print appeared in the dirty ground in front of you. “No.” You shook you head in panic and took a step back. Three pairs of haunting red eyes looked back at you. Another snarl and you started to run away as the big dogs chased after you. “No!”

You ran with all the force you had but fell heavily on the ground as one of the Hellhounds’ claws nicked your right leg. “No!”

You felt their claws dipping in the flesh of your back and you turned around, resting on your wounded back, using your feet to kick the beast away. It wined but you only made him angrier. It growled at you, its face so close that you felt the hot puff of air hitting yours. You felt a sudden pain in your right side, the warm blood pouring from your fresh wound and soaking your ripped shirt. “I’m sorry. Please!” Another hit and you watched helplessly at the claws marks ripping your stomach.

You stopped fighting back as your forces left your body and the pain becoming unbearable. “Dean, I’m sorry.” You cried as your eyes stared at the starless sky.

You felt a warm tear sliding on your cheek and blinked several times. You were back in the Bunker, in your bed and felt someone’s hands on your shoulders while you tried to recognize the blurry face in front of you.

“Hey. What happened?” Dean asked softly once he realized you were awake.

You clenched your jaws as you tried to keep the tears at bay. Your eyes never leaving the green ones.

“Shh. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare.” Dean tried to calm you, caressing your hair gently and you shook your head softly.

“He-Hellhounds.” You choked. “Hellhounds.” You repeated as you fisted Dean’s shirt and buried your face in his chest and cried.

Dean’s arms wrapped your trembling shoulders and he rocked your body softly while murmuring you that everything would be okay, that he was here, and nothing would hurt you. Sam was right, there was too many coincidences and Dean started to think like his brother, and what he had hoped secretly since you appeared was happening.

“Do you believe me, now?” Sam asked him in a whisper.

Dean rested his chin on the top of your head, giving a concerned look at his brother before closing his eyes. He never stopped rocking your body and each sob that left your lips broke his heart a little bit more.

“We need Cas.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter since I started this story, I don't know why.  
> On the next one, you'll learn more, I promise! The thing is that I have fun writting it so this story will be longer than what it was supposed to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and as always, feel free to comment!


	7. Castiel

The burning sensation in your throat made you wince as you drank the amber liquid in one gulp. It gave you courage but didn’t take care of the pounding headache, maybe making it even worst. The previous visions didn’t scare you because you thought it was an after effect of being in the Winchesters’ reality. However, the last one, this one, hit you hard. You pushed your empty glass towards Sam, asking silently for a refill. You drank it in one go and groaned at the burning feeling and twirled your finger, asking for more.

“I don’t think-” Sam started, and you glared at him, a silent warning to shut his mouth and keep the alcohol coming.

“Cas will be here as soon as he can.” Dean said as he entered the kitchen, sitting right in front of you. “So, what did you see?”

You drank your glass again and put it back on the table clumsily. “Me being Hellhounds’ chewing toy.” You said dryly and shivered at the thought. “Just like you in the finale of season 3 but less epic.”

Usually you didn’t talk about the show to the brothers, it felt a bit disturbing to talk about it since it was real for them, but tonight after your frightening dream and the amount of alcohol in your blood you couldn’t care less.

“Do you think it’s a premonition or something like this? Sam asked you, sitting next to his brother.

You let out a dry laugh. “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m a fan. I’m not stupid. I know that making a deal won’t resolve anything, it will only make things worse.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, having another silent conversation between themselves.

“Then, how do you explain this?”

“That’s the point!” You exclaimed, pointing your finger at Dean. “I don’t.” You giggled.

Finally, the alcohol you drank hit you and it hit you hard. You could feel the numb feeling offered by the liquid that mixed with your blood. Suddenly, all your worries weren’t as important and scary as you thought.

“It was just a nightmare.” You slurred before you tried to grab the bottle, but Sam was faster than you and grabbed it first.

“I think you’re drunk enough.”

“I’m not drunk, maybe just a little bit tipsy.” You countered, rubbing your hand against your forehead.

“Ah that’s the warning word meaning you’re drunk.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head softly.

You let out a heavy sigh and dropped your head in your forearms that rested on the table. You scolded yourself in your head. ‘Well done, Y/N! You’re drunk in front of the boys and it isn’t in a bar.’ You groaned.

“Can I ask you something?” Dean asked after a moment. You lifted your head a bit, just enough for you to look at him as you waited for him to keep going.

“Is there any female leading character in your show?” Dean’s eyes darted between you and his brother.

You pushed on your arms to sit straighter, moving on your chair so you could sit cross-legged. You had a hard time to keep your balance in your drunken state, but you managed to pull it off.

“Why are you all asking me that? And what does it have to do with me?”

The first time Sam asked you, you thought it was because he wanted to know if he had a girlfriend or something like that in the show. You felt sorry for him, thinking about the curse the fandom talked about ‘Every girl Sam sleeps with, ends dead.’ But now it was Dean’s turn to ask. You didn’t understand why they kept asking you this since the three of you had established that the show and their real lives were similar. A strange feeling started in the pit of your stomach as you tried to understand why they were insisting.

“Oh…” you trailed off as you shifted on your chair, your eyes wide as you realized something.

“Wh-what?” Dean asked, feeling anxious at your sudden behavior. You raised a finger, silencing him as you felt sick.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” You stood up in one swift motion despite your drunken state, clasping a hand on your mouth as you rushed into the bathroom. Yep. That’s it. You were really drunk.

The next morning you felt like trash. It was pretty rare for you to be drunk, you knew how to handle your alcohol, but you were more used to wine and beer. Well, after the previous night you knew that whiskey wasn’t your friend. As you came back into consciousness, your hand patted on the empty spot next to you, as usual. You let out a groan and rolled on your back, your eyes staring at the celling. You didn’t really remember how you went to bed, the last memory you had was a friendly encounter with the toilet bowl. One of the boys might had brought you back into your room at some point, smooth move, Y/N. Let’s just hope that the boys didn’t hear you throw up.

You switched on the light and smiled as you saw the glass of water and the medicine pill next to it on your bedside table. You sat on the edge of your bed and flinched when the room started to spin. You will never drink whiskey again.

While you took a shower, you felt the medicine started to kick in and once you got out you already felt better. You put on some clothes, a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater, something to keep you comfortable and warm, then you headed for the kitchen.

As you walked down the corridor, you heard the boys’ voices as they talked to each other. Then a third voice joined them, and you started to walk quicker, before stopping at the door frame.

“Castiel!” You beamed as your eyes fell on the back of the man in front of you. You would recognize that trench coat anywhere.

Castiel turned around and looked at you, and if you weren’t too busy fangirling inside your head you would have noticed the slight shock in his eyes.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe it!” You exclaimed as you ran towards him. “Can I hug you? Please!” You begged and gave him your best sad puppy look.

“Hum, okay.” The Angel’s gruff voice made you giggle and you wasted no time as you wrapped your arms around his waist. He looked at the brothers, confused and hugged you back a bit awkwardly.

“And who are you?” You asked when you noticed the young man in the corner behind Castiel.

“Hi! Nice to meet you. I’m Jack.” The young man extended his hand towards you as he came closer, a warm and candid smile on his face. You shook his hand without letting go of Castiel.

“Hum. Y/N? It’s starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, physically.” Castiel told you after a moment, you were still hugging him, and he didn’t dare to move.

“Sorry, sorry.” You finally let go of him and started at Jack. It was the first time you saw another character but didn’t recognize him. “Are you an Angel too?” You had to ask.

“He’s a Nephilim.” Castiel answered first.

“A Nephil-” You pondered before it hit you. You knew you’ve seen those eyes before; in the last seconds of the finale. “No,no,no! Stop it! No spoilers!” You put your hands against your ears and closed your eyes tightly.

“She’s funny.” Jack smiled as he watched you, then looked at the brothers.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards you. He grabbed your hands and forced you to stop acting funny. He turned you around and stood behind your back, you felt his hands wrapped around your shoulders, the touch as gentle as a feather and he pushed you towards the nearest chair, motioning you to sit. You obliged and sat in your usual habit.

“We explained everything we know to Cas.” Sam said, crossing his arms upon his chest and resting his back against the counter. “Maybe with his help we’ll learn something new.”

“I haven’t heard anything from the other Angels.” Castiel stated, crushing your hope with those words. “But I can take a look into your soul, maybe we’ll discover something.”

Your head turned in Castiel direction, your face blank of any emotion as you dig your eyes in Castiel’s ones.

“You don’t mean…” You trailed off.

“Yes. I have to touch it.” Castiel’s beautiful blue eyes stared back at you, his face stern.

You gnawed at your lower lips, this was too good to be true.

“Touch it?” You asked, dead serious.

“Touch it.” He nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Touch it?” You giggled.

“Oh, for God’s sake stop it!” Dean burst out, stepping between you and Castiel.

You pouted, your little moment had been cut short by Dean’s temper. Did he know since how long you wanted to do this? Despite the seriousness of the situation, you couldn’t help but let the fangirl in you get out, just for a short moment.

“You’re no fun, Winchester.” You pouted some more and crossed your arms upon your chest.

“This is not funny. Do you know how dangerous it could be?” If you didn’t know better, you could think that Dean Winchester was worried about you. More than what you were used to.

“I’m very aware of it, don’t worry. And maybe taking it as a joke is my way of coping with the fact that I might die within the next minutes.” You told him as calmly as you could. Truth to be told, you were scared.

“Alright, let’s do it!” You took a deep breath and stood up. “The faster we start, the faster it’s over.”

The five of you gathered in the main room, you could sense the tension between all of you. You sat in the leather couch as Sam pulled a chair and sat next to you. Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulder and drag him in a corner.

“There must be another way.” He whispered to the Angel, glancing in your direction.

Castiel shook his head. “This is the only way to confirm Sam’s theory.”

Dean’s body stiffened at Castiel’s words. He wanted to stop it, scared that something bad would happen to you. If the Angel wasn’t careful it could end pretty badly but something in Castiel’s eyes told him that the Angel was perfectly aware of it. This was important for him as well. Castiel squeezed Dean’s shoulder before walking in your direction.

Sam took off his leather belt and handed it to you. You folded it in two before you put it between your teeth.

“Remember, don’t move.” Castiel warned you as you laid down on the couch. You nodded as you held Sam’s big hand, sliding your fingers between his. The youngest Winchester gave you a tight smile, he wanted to reassure you, but he was worried as much as you. Dean’s back rested against the wall in the corner of the room, his arms folded and his face dead serious. He didn’t like it at all.

A soft glow appeared around Castiel’s hand and you took a deep breath as his hand came closer. You closed your eyes tightly as you felt the pain in your body. You did as you were told and tried to not move, only your grip around Sam’s hand tightening.

“Try to relax, Y/N.” Castiel ordered after a moment, it seemed that whatever he was looking for, you prevented him to find it.

You narrowed your eyes, breathing hard through your clenched teeth. Who was he kidding? It wasn’t pleasant for you! It felt like hours even though it had started just a few minutes ago, the pain becoming more and more unbearable. You let out a groan as you felt the tears prickling at the corner of your eyes.

“I’m almost there.” Castiel said, completely focused on his task.

“Hold on a bit longer, Sweetheart.” You heard Dean whispered next to your ear as his fingers curled around your free wrist. For an unknown reason you were glad that he showed you his support.

Suddenly you felt the cold sweat gliding in the back of your neck, and the familiar feeling coming just before you got one of your visions. You spat the belt you had in your mouth.

“Off…Hands off…” You warned Castiel through you clenched teeth, breathing heavily.

Castiel took out his hand as quickly as he could without hurting you and as soon as his hand left your body you jerked into the couch, your eyes wide open as several images appeared in front of them. You saw Castiel’s first appearance, the one in the barn when his wings appeared in the lightening, then him with the brothers fighting against Lucifer then Raphael. You blinked, and you saw a big lake, Castiel entering the water and disappearing. Your heart breaking at the scene. Then several images flashed, Castiel in the Bunker, in the backseat of the Impala, in the middle of a motel room. Another blink and Castiel’s face was in front of your eyes, speaking but just like every time there was no sounds. His bright blue eyes hypnotizing. You felt a warm tear dropping from the corner of your eyes as everything became black.

“Y/N!” Sam and Dean exclaimed as they felt your body becoming limp.

They checked your pulse by pressing two fingers against your neck and after they felt your pulse and saw your chest raising and falling in a natural rhythm they let out the breath they were holding.

“That’s it. You’re not touching her ever again.” Dean warned Castiel as he watched Sam covering your sleeping form with a plaid cover.

Castiel didn’t react at Dean’s angry tone as he seemed lost in his thoughts. Sam noticed his friend’s confused gaze. He called the Angel’s name several times, but he had no reaction.

“Cas, what did you see?” Sam asked as he searched for Castiel’s eyes.

The Angel blinked and finally acknowledge the brothers’ presence before he turned his face towards your sleeping form and finally looked at Dean.

“It’s her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think you know what's going on, now. If not, the next chapter will explain everything (not everything but it will be a start)
> 
> I'm a bit worried about this chapter, about the touching soul thing but I really wanted to play with the "Touch it".
> 
> As always feel free to tell me what you think of it. And I wanted to thank you for commenting on the previous chapters. It's good to know what you think of the story and it helps me a lot!


	8. Out of character

“What do you mean?” Dean asked his best friend; his heart beating rapidly at the hopeful news, but his brain refused to believe his words.

“It’s a bit difficult to explain,” Castiel started as he was looking for the right words. “Her soul is from our reality but something, like another entity, the one from the other reality is surrounding it, like it’s preventing her true one to wake up. Like a protection.”

“So, she has two souls?” Sam asked as he tried to understand.

Castiel shook his head. “More like two personalities in the same body. The real Y/N, the one we know is like in a very deep slumber. The other one is Y/N as well but with different memories.”

Sam watched his brother from the corner of his eyes. Dean was pacing back and forth, a hand rubbing his forehead while his other rested on his hip. He had a hard time accepting the truth. It had been difficult, almost impossible to cope with your death, two years ago and once he had finally accepted it you were coming back. Dean wanted to be happy about it, but he was scared of losing you again if he ever let himself get close to you again.

“How is that possible? We gave her a hunters’ funeral. She can’t be here.” Dean said, his throat tightening as he remembered the day they burnt your body.

“It’s not the first time that one of us comes back, Dean.” Sam reminded his brother.

“She sold her soul, Sam!” Dean exclaimed then froze as he thought about your sleeping form behind him. He checked on you and exhaled once he saw you didn’t move.

“Do you think it’s another trick from the demons?” He added in a quieter tone.

Castiel shook his head again. “There’s nothing demonic in her.” He assured the hunter.

“We’ve never found her soul Dean. Nor in Heaven nor in Hell.” Sam added, insisting on the fact that whatever they had tried they couldn’t find you. And God knows they had tried.

“How can we wake up her real soul?” The youngest Winchester asked the Angel. He was so close to get his best friend back, they had to do something.

Castiel sighed and lowered his gaze. “We can’t, it could harm her. She has to do it by herself, but the other personality is very strong. It won’t be easy.”

“The visions.” Dean suggested as he took a seat next to you. He looked at your peaceful sleeping face, his hands clasped together between his knees as if he was scared of touching you.

“Yeah. She said that she saw images from the show but in fact she must be remembering her previous life with us.” Sam pondered. “Whenever she’s near something that was dear to her she has them.”

“You should not tell her the truth but lead her to the things she liked so she can remember.” Castiel told the brothers in a serious tone.

“Which means hunting.” Sam mumbled, lost in his thoughts.

“No. That’s too dangerous.” Dean said sternly.

“But Dean, she was a good hunter. The best we teamed up with.” Sam sighed, he knew a fight with his brother was coming.

“That’s the word. She ‘was’. We don’t know if her other personality is as good as she was used to.” Dean stood up and pointed a finger at Sam.

“If we don’t try maybe she’ll never be herself. You know how much hunting meant to her.” Sam was ready to argue with his brother. He would do anything to have his best friend back. He might be a bit selfish, but Dean wasn’t the only one loving you, even though it was a different kind of love.

“If it means she’s safe and alive, then so be it.” Dean said, dead serious.

Sam sighed once again, defeated. His brother wouldn’t see the truth and Sam knew that nothing he could say at the moment would change his mind. He watched Dean lifting your body, bridal style and heading toward your room.

The oldest Winchester held you as he walked through the corridors of the Bunker. His heart skipped a beat as he felt you snuggling closer in his arms, your face pressing against his chest. Never did he thought he would held you again and at this moment he never wanted to let you go.

Gently, he put you on your bed and tucked you under your covers then he sat next to you as he allowed himself to take a good look at your face. For the first time he allowed himself to look at you really, hope rising in his heart. Finally, he could let himself believe that something good was happening. Castiel confirmed it: it was really you. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, his palm lingering on your cheek, the touch feather like.

“If you’re really coming back you better stay. I couldn’t bear to lose you again.” He whispered to you with a heavy heart.

You stirred, and Dean’s body tensed for a moment, he held his breath as you turned around and laid on your stomach. Carefully, he stood on his feet and after one last glance he exited the room and closed the door.

Nothing happened within the following days. Once you had woken up, Castiel and Jack were gone, and the brothers told you that Cas hasn’t found anything, you were back to square one. You couldn’t help but felt defeated despite the fact that the brothers had assured you they were still working on your case with Cas’s help. You worked with Sam on finding another case, but it seemed like nothing supernatural was going on these days and if it was the case then another hunter was already on it. So, one day you offered your help to do the inventory of the library which Sam gladly accepted. You spent most of your time with Sam, as usual, but not because Dean was avoiding you. On the contrary, you were the one avoiding him. To be honest, since a few days you had realized that the boys were acting a bit differently towards you. You tried to talk to them about it but they denied it. You told yourself that it was because they were getting used to your presence and somewhat they had accepted it. Sam and you got closer, acting like old friends as you shared common points of interest. With Dean it was different, though. He became closer, more protective and touchier. Not in the wrong way, he was still a gentleman and knew where his limits were, but you felt his touch lingering on your shoulder or your arm more than necessary. To be honest, if there was a chance for him to be near you he would take it.

So, when you suggested to work on the library’s inventory you were a bit surprised when Dean said he wanted to help you.

“Don’t you have to work on Baby or something?” You asked him as you put your mug in the sink.

“You don’t want my help?” He answered you by another question.

You shook your head. “No, no. It’s just-” you trailed off, not knowing how to say it without making him angry. “I thought you would prefer spending your free time on Busty Asian Beauties’ website or watching some anime.” You looked anywhere but at Dean.

“Y/N, how old do you think I am?” Dean smirked when he noticed the soft blush creeping on your cheeks. “I’m not a teenager anymore and the library do need an inventory. I thought it would be faster if the three of us worked on it.”

You cleared your throat and nodded your head before excusing yourself and leaving the room. Dean laughed softly at your behavior and licked his lower lip before his gaze fell on Sam’s unamused look.

“What?” Dean asked his brother, becoming serious again.

“What are you doing?” Here comes the infamous bitch face.

“Nothing.” Dean shrugged but Sam wasn’t having it.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Nooooo!” You rushed into the kitchen once you heard the ‘jerk’ part. You stopped at the doorframe, both hands resting on each side. “Don’t tell me you had your ‘Bitch-Jerk’ moment.”

The boys watched at each other before looking at you, confused.

“Oh bloody Hell! I can’t believe I missed it!” You whined as you kicked the wall next to you and headed for the library, complaining all the way.

Later in the day you were in the library working with the guys on the Latin section. You had to thank your mother the next time you would see her for forcing you to take Latin lessons at school. It was finally coming handy. You wondered how the Men of Letters could work properly, the library was disorganized and there was no logic at all. You found a book about Nordic creatures and next to it one about Indian legends. You climbed up and reached the top of the ladder, there was just a few books left which you threw at Dean’s feet.

“I think it was the last one.” You said to him. He picked the last book and went to join Sam in the center of the library.

“Are you coming?” Dean asked without looking back at you.

“Yeah, yeah.” You answered mindlessly as something in the back of the bookshelf picked your interest.

You tried to reach it and hissed a victorious ‘yes’ when you felt the cold metallic box against your fingertips. You grabbed the handle and pulled on the little box to bring it closer to your face. Once you opened it, you couldn’t believe it. You had found a wonderful treasure! The Supernatural books by Carver Edlund. Those were the real ones!

As you brushed the dust on the cover, you couldn’t help but thought that something on the cover was different from what you were used to see in the TV show. Before you could put a finger on it, Sam’s phone rang, and your eyes widened when you heard the name of the caller. You closed the box and climbed down the ladder as quick as you could.

“Hi Jody!” Sam greeted after he had turned the speakers on.

“Hi boys! How are you doing?” The female voice came through the speakers.

“Oh my God! Is it Jody? Jody Mills?” You screamed as soon as you joined the brothers around the table.

“Yes, that would be me.” You could picture, Jody’s curious smile just by hearing her voice.

“Sorry! I’m Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N. I love you!” You came closer and leaned on Sam’s back as you screamed into the phone.

“Y/N?” Jody asked, there was something in her voice that felt strange, but you were so excited to speak to her that you didn’t care about it.

“It’s a long story.” Dean cut the sheriff short. Then glanced worriedly at his brother. “Why are you calling? Something’s wrong?”

“Well, I could need your help on something to be honest.”

It seemed like something supernatural was going on in Harrisburg, a city near Sioux Falls and where one of Jody’s friends was working. Five people had disappeared within a week and their body weren’t found yet. They had nothing in common, three women and two men from 21 to 54 years-old but they had disappeared after spending the night at the same bar. This kind of facts wouldn’t be enough to consider it as a case for hunters but if Jody was asking for the Winchesters brothers’ help it was certainly one.

“Of course, we’ll help you, Jody. I’ll send Sam ASAP.” Dean said after Jody had given all the details she knew of. You and Sam gave Dean a surprised look. The boys said goodbye before Sam pressed the ending button.

“Why are you sending Sam only?” You asked angrily as soon as the call ended.

“We’re not sure if there’s a real case to start with. It could be nothing.” Dean shrugged as he picked the book he was working with before Jody’s call.

“No.” You shook your head, your palms resting against the wooden table. “I mean why are you sending your little brother alone.” You insisted on the last words, observing Dean’s face attentively.

“Why are you so OOC?” You asked him as he didn’t reply your previous question.

“OOC?” The look on his face told you he didn’t understand what you were talking about.

“Out of character.” You explained but there was no reaction yet. “I mean, Dean Winchester sending his little brother on a possible dangerous hunt, alone? Something’s fishy.”

“We don’t know if there’s a case and even if there is one, I’m perfectly capable of working alone.” Sam told you. He wasn’t bothered by your statement, on the contrary Sam smiled knowingly at you. If there was one person that knew Dean as much as Sam himself, it was you, so he wasn’t surprised that you felt something was strange in his brother’s behavior.

“I know that and that’s not the point here.” You rested your forearms against the table as you bend over it, still looking at the green eyes on the other side of the table. “The problem here is that Dean Winchester isn’t acting like the Dean Winchester that I know and believe me, I know a lot, I’m a Dean girl.”

On any other circumstances you would feel ashamed of such a blunt confession and the flirty look Dean gave you would have killed you right here, but you were so focused on the fact that Dean wasn’t like himself that you didn’t bothered about the rest.

“So tell me, what’s going on?”

The room was deadly silent, the funny glances Dean gave you earlier stopped as he looked at anywhere but you. From the corner of your eyes you could see Sam’s body shifting in his seat, rubbing a hand in front of his mouth as if he was trying to hide a smile.

After a moment, since nobody talked, you pushed yourself from the table. “Well, since there’s nothing going on, I’ll get my bag ready.”

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, surprised at your change of attitude.

You turned around as you were going to exit the library. A big smile plastered on your face. “To Harrisburg of course!”

“Wait, wait, wait. What? You’re not going!” Dean exclaimed, jumping from his chair and striding the library in large steps.

You cupped Dean’s cheeks with both hands, determination glinting in your eyes. “We’re speaking of Jody Mills! There’s no way I’m not going with you. And there’s nothing to be scared of, you said it yourself, there’s no case to start with.” You said, then patted his right cheek before heading to your room. 

Dean stood in the library entrance, watching you hoping in the corridor. Meanwhile Sam bit the inside of his cheek, trying hard to not laugh at his brother.

“I don’t know how she’s doing it, but she always wins.” Sam finally said.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and rolled his eyes at Sam’s remark. “Oh shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the main plot is discovered. Were you expecting this? Now there's still a big question: what really happened?   
> I'm having so much fun writting this story! I hope you're having fun reading it.
> 
> Thank you a lot for the kind comments a few of you have left on the previous chapter.


	9. Jody Mills

Nothing could make the big smile plastered on your face disappear. You were sitting in the Impala, with both brothers and working on a possible case and not just any case, one with Jody Mills! If the confinement of the car didn’t stop you, you would do a little dance of joy right now. You watched silently in front of you, observing the brothers’ every move. It felt just like in the TV show: Dean driving Baby while Sam was sharing the case’s details he got so far, the whole scene surrounded by some old rock music.

“That’s creepy, you know? The way you look at us.” You heard Dean said and you caught his eyes in the rearview mirror. You stuck out your tongue as your answer and your gaze switched to the window.

While the brothers were talking to each other, your fingers started to tap against your knees in rhythm with the music playing through the radio. Before you could realize it, you hummed softly to the music as you recognized ‘ _All right now_ ’ by Free.

Sam had a soft smile on his lips as he kept reading the notebook he had in his hands. In the corner of his eyes he saw Dean’s hand turning the volume up. Sam’s smile grew wider when he saw the knowing look his big brother gave him.

As the music got louder, you started to murmur the lyrics without thinking, your eyes and your mind still focused on the road.

Once the guitar solo ended and the lyrics kept on going, you turned your face toward the front seat as you heard Sam singing softly.

_“I took her home to my place, watching every move on her face.”_ The youngest Winchester sang tentatively, his face slightly turned so look at you, an expecting glint illuminating his hazel eyes.

_“Look what’s your game baby? Are you tryin’ to put me in shame?”_ You sang and judging by the way Sam’s smile widened you knew you did the right thing.

_“I said slow, don’t go so fast. Don’t you think that love can last?”_ This time it was Dean’s turn to sing, a bit off key as he kept his attention on the road, glancing at you for a quick second through the rearview mirror.

_“Love?”_ You rolled your eyes, a playful smile on your lips as you scooted closer, your forearms resting on top of the front seat. _“Lord above, now you’re tryin’ to trick me in love.”_

The three of you kept on singing, as loud and off tune as you could. Once the song was over all of you laughed at your silliness though you felt proud of yourself and happy when you saw the smiles on the boys’ faces. Deep down, the brothers had to admit that they missed those moments.

You reached Harrisburg by the end of the afternoon. Dean drove all the way, stopping only at some gas station. Saying that you felt sore was a euphemism and you let out a low moan escape your lips as you stretched your aching muscles once you were out of the car.

With your hands resting on your hips you looked around you, the car was parked in a motel parking lot, the motel looked like the ones you were used to see in the TV show. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw the driver door of the car parked a few feet away from the impala opening and a familiar female face appearing. Sheriff Jody Mills in person! She walked in the boys’ direction, a warm smile plastered on her face, opening her arms wide as she approached the boys.

“It’s good to see you, boys.” She said as she hugged them. 

“You too, Jody.” Sam replied as he stepped back from her embrace.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed when she noticed your presence.

You felt shy suddenly, having one of your favorite female characters in front of you, you didn’t know how to act anymore and if you weren’t too preoccupied fangirling in your head you would have noticed the slight shock on Jody’s face.

“If I knew meeting you would make her speechless, I would have brought her earlier.” Dean scoffed when he saw how you were acting shyly in front of Jody. His comment making you feel stupid, you punched his forearm, maybe a bit harder than you thought.

“Ow! What was that for?” He asked as he rubbed the painful spot where you hit him.

“That’s because you’re a dick.” You muttered.

“Oh yeah? Well you’re a-”

“Watch your mouth, you two!” Jody scolded the both of you.

Dean and you lowered your gazes, the ground becoming interesting suddenly.

“Sorry.” You said at the same time.

“What are you? Twelve?” Sam snickered but he quickly looked away when he noticed how you and his brother glared at him.

Jody sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes. No matter how old you were, when there was no danger around you, the three of you acted like kids from time to time and Jody secretly enjoyed those rare moments.

“Now, come here girl. Don’t be a stranger.” She said before opening her arms and waiting for you to come closer. You hesitated for a second before hugging her because even though you knew her, as a character, she didn’t know you. You were a stranger, indeed.

The woman was very friendly, and you relaxed after a few seconds. Jody closed her eyes as she tightened her embrace. Earlier, while you were getting your bag ready, the Winchesters had explained her over the phone what happened but until she had you in her arms she couldn’t believe it. It’s been so long since she held you and she remembered how her heart broke the day the brothers told her about your death. Never did she think that she could see you again. Jody cleared her throat and fought back the tears she felt in her eyes as you stepped back from the hug.

“How about having some food before working on the case?” She offered before she invited the three of you to follow her into the diner that was at the end of the street.

You entered the diner after Jody, Dean and Sam right behind you. The four of you slid in a booth in the back for more discretion. You sat first, Dean sitting next to you, while Jody sat in front of you in the opposite side with Sam next to her. As the waitress came to take your order, you thought about your job in your reality, it felt like years since you had a notepad in your hands and took orders. For some reasons the thought felt odd, your eyes narrowing as you tried to understand what you were feeling.

“Something’s wrong?” Sam asked you as he noticed the discomfort on your face.

You relaxed and smiled softly as you shook your head then you ordered a salad and a glass of water. The brothers chatted with Jody while waiting for your orders. It seemed like the boys haven’t seen the sheriff for a long time, the woman talking fondly about Claire and Alex. She explained that Donna and the girls were hunting werewolves somewhere in South Carolina.

The waitress came back with your orders, a salad for you and Sam and burgers for Jody and Dean. You smiled when you saw Dean taking a huge bite in his burger. As you started to eat, Jody gave the three of you the latest updates she had on the case. The more you learned about it and the more you started to think that something supernatural was behind it. However, it could be anything; a ghost, a wendigo, a demon, anything. There were too many monsters in the lore and not enough information. Without thinking you picked one of Dean’s fries and ate it. The hunter watching discreetly your every move, a satisfied smile on his lips.

You listened carefully as the boys tried to figure out what creature could be behind the kidnappings, you were so lost in their conversation that you missed the looks they threw at you as you kept picking on the fries, eating most of it and your healthy salad remaining untouched on the corner of the table.

“What do you think, Y/N?” Jody’s question took you out from your haze.

“There’s no sulfur around the bar so we can forget about demons. I don’t think it’s a ghost either since there’s no story about the bar according to Jody.” You thought before noticing that your fingertips were greasy. Your eyes widened when you realized that you’ve eaten most of Dean’s fries. You discreetly glanced at him, but he didn’t say anything about it.

“We’ll investigate the bar, maybe we’ll find something.” Sam suggested as he lifted two fingers at the waitress’ attention, signaling her that you would be leaving soon.

After you paid for the meal, the four of you went back to the motel. You and Sam grabbed the duffel bags in the trunk while Dean went to the front desk to check-in. Once he came back, he gave you your key and grabbed his bag from Sam’s hands. The boys entered their room while you entered the one you would share with Jody. The room was simple, two single beds, a dresser in the corner, a mini fridge next to it and a worn-out couch on the other side. The walls were painted in a light blue color that has seen better days and a purple carpet covered the floor in front of the beds. At least the TV show didn’t sugar-coat this reality, you thought as you sat on the nearest bed.

“So, Y/N. How are you feeling?” Jody asked you as she sat on the other bed.

“I’m good. I can’t realize that I’m working on a case with my favorite characters in my favorite TV show.” Earlier you heard Sam discussing with Jody about your personal case. She knew you weren’t from their reality and she didn’t seem to be fazed. She had seen worst after all.

She smiled at you sadly and grabbed your hand.

“I mean, how do you really feel.” She asked again, her eyes never leaving yours. You cocked your head on the side, not understanding what she meant. She squeezed your hand slightly, the sensation somewhat familiar and you felt like you could tell her anything.

“It’s strange, you know? I know I’m not from here but sometimes it feels like I do. I know that I will have to go back to my world, but I don’t want to, and I don’t really miss it and I feel horrible thinking like that because my life is there, you know? My family, my friends, …”

It was the first time you really let out all those emotions and it felt good to tell somebody. You were living your fangirl dream, teaming up with the Winchesters and hunting but you knew that it must end at some point, you had to be realistic. You felt the bed dipping as Jody sat next to you, her hand resting on your knee.

“Do you know why you wanna stay?” She asked you.

“Because I’m selfish?” You tried because honestly you didn’t know why you wanted to stay so much. Your brain told you that it was because you were fangirling in your favorite world, but your heart told you something else though you didn’t know what it was. You clasped your hands together and let them rest on your lap, lowering your gaze.

“Oh Y/N, you’re a lot of thing but you’re not selfish.” Jodie said as she wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you against her. You smiled shyly as you felt her chin on top of your head.

“Thanks but-” You started but she cut you short.

“No buts, young lady. I can tell just by looking at you that you’re selfless, loving and loyal.”

You sniggered at her compliments and pushed yourself from her embrace.

“And something tells me that you’re also naïve, stubborn, clumsy and sometimes a bit too dumb.” She added with a playful smile, at least she had a few rights, you thought.

You wanted to argue but a knock on the door stopped you, as the brothers entered the room you were speechless once you saw them wearing their FBI outfit. It was the first time you saw them wearing it for real and damn it, the screen didn’t give them justice. One of your favorite part in the show was when the boys had to dress up to investigate a case and right now, you weren’t disappointed. They were handsome in their navy-blue formal clothes. You gnawed on your bottom lip as your eyes roamed over Dean’s body. His clothes’ color contrasted perfectly with his dirty blond hair and his green eyes. This man was a criminal just for existing.

“See something you like, honey?” Jody whispered playfully in your ear.

You turned your head towards her, feeling the cold sweat in the back of your neck, your eyes wide open. “W-what did you say?”

Jody’s smile fell as she noticed how pale your face was and she cupped your cheeks as you swayed slightly towards her.

“Jody, what’s wrong?” Sam asked in a concerned voice.

“She’s having another vision, lay her down.” Dean ordered as he came closer and recognized the symptoms.

Several images from the show flashes in front of your eyes. This time it was images from Jody but also a few with Claire, Alex and Donna. You’ve seen all of their first appearance. You blinked, and you saw the four girls, grouped together around a table full of food, smiling and laughing. A strange feeling surrounded you as another scene took place in front of your eyes. Jody is standing in front of you, wearing casual clothes and she looked like she’s speaking but just like every other time you couldn’t hear her. It started to get on your nerves, you knew something was important and not hearing a single thing was really frustrating. You tried to read on her lips, but you’ve never been good at it. As always you felt a tear sliding on your cheek and you blinked, it was finally over.

You took a deep breath and stared at the dirty ceiling while you took in your surroundings. The boys were talking with Jody behind you, their voices were soft like a whisper but the words they were using were definitely ones from an argument.

“Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t know a simple nickname was like pressing on a bomb’s button.” Jody hissed.

“I’m not mad, Jody, it’s just-” Dean sighed, his hands resting on his hips as he turned around and faced the wall.

Jody smiled sadly and put her hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You’re worried.” She stated.

“Dean. Jody.” Sam warned them as he saw your body moving on the bed.

The three of them walked towards you, Jody next to you as you sat cross-leg.

“Sorry. How long I’ve been out?” You asked, rubbing your forehead.

Sam answered you it was just a few minutes and you hummed before the room fell silent. After a few seconds you suggested it was time to go to the bar and the boys nodded.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked you as he tucked his gun in his back and you headed towards the door.

“I’m going with you.” You replied naturally as if his question was stupid.

For once it was Sam who disagreed with you. “I think it’s better for you to stay here with Jody. Dean and I will just check the bar.”

“Yeah and that’s why I’m coming. I can help.” As you and Sam kept on arguing, Dean exited the room silently. It’s only when you heard the Impala coming to life that you all realized that Dean left without you.

“That son of a-” You huffed, kicking the wall next to you with your foot. “Come on Sam, we have to follow him.”

“No, Y/N.” Sam said sternly. “For once listen to me and stay back. What if you have another vision while you’re there? It could be dangerous.”

You paced back and forth in the motel room, your arms crossed upon your chest. “Oh please! I’m not taking part of the hunt, it’s just investigating. What could go wrong?” You stopped in your tracks, remembering that this was Supernatural, something always went wrong. “Don’t answer that.”

Jody stepped into the conversation. She came closer to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “Go Sam, your brother’s alone. I’ll stay here with Y/N.” Sam gave Jody a small smile, thanking her.

“No!” You swatted Jody’s arm away, surprising both of them with your temper. “You don’t understand! I have to go. I need to!” You rubbed a hand over your face then sighed heavily. You felt lost. Something deep inside you was screaming at you to go, maybe it was the need to protect the brothers or the need to take part in a hunt, maybe both, you didn’t know.

You sighed again and closed your eyes before walking to Sam. With one hand resting on his forearm, you planted your gaze in his. Your mouth opened but no words came out. There was no rational explanation. It was a need, like it was just natural for you to go with them.

“Please.” You whispered, your hand around Sam’s bicep squeezing it and your eyes begging silently for him to understand.

Sam’s face was totally blank of any emotion, just the slight twitching at the corner of his eyes told you he was thinking about letting you come with him or not. His eyes shifted from you to Jody, the woman giving him an encouraging smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing very important happens in this chapter but if you read it carefully, then you'll point out a few hints for the future chapters and reader's habits.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and share your thoughts. I love discussing with you!  
> Thank you for reading.


	10. "I panicked!"

Dean was so going to kill him. Sam knew that bringing you with him and Jody was a bad idea, none of them knew if you still had your hunter’s skills or strength. It was just the investigation part of the hunt, Sam tried to rationalize, there was nothing to fear. He knew that he shouldn’t let you go with them but the way you looked at him, you looked so lost and sad, how could he let his best friend down? The youngest brother understood why you felt the need to come. You loved hunting, it was your life, your purpose in life and there would be only one reason for you to step back from this life, you had told him once, but this secret wish died with you, two years ago.

Sam shuddered as images from your ripped body flashed in his mind. He remembered how his heart stopped when he spotted your unmoving body laying in the dirt. He remembered how his ears hurt when he heard Dean’s desperate screams, the way he called your name still echoing in his darkest nightmares.

“You alright, Sammy?” You asked, your hand resting on his shoulder.

Sam cleared his throat and bite the inside of his cheek, fighting back the tears. “Yeah.”

The soft voice was an indication that he wasn’t as fine as he pretended. You leaned on the backseat and the car felt silent again. Jody was looking through the window while Sam drove to the bar.

“I’ll take the blame, don’t worry.” You said, knowing that Sam was worried about his brother.

Sam’s lips curled into a tiny smile, no matter what happened you would always step in for him.

“That’s all I know, Agent Osbourne.” The ginger barmaid said as she grabbed a bottle of liquor and placed it on the top shelf behind her.

Dean nodded and closed the notepad before putting it back inside his pocket. The young woman turned around and leaned on the counter, giving a beautiful view of her cleavage, a sultry smile on her lips.

“Now, would you like something to drink?” She asked with a seductive tone.

Dean smirked and shook his head. “Never when I’m on duty, Ma’am.”

“Leslie.” She corrected, her hand falling close to his on the counter.

Someone cleared their throat behind Dean, and without looking back, Dean recognized his brother. He straightened and introduced Sam to the barmaid.

“This is my partner, Agent Butler. And I think you already know sheriff Mills.” He added as Jody stood next to him. A strange feeling tickled the skin in the back of his neck, it’s been a long time since he felt that but he recognized the familiar feeling, and Dean’s eyes widened as he turned around in a swift motion. His eyes falling on your little form standing in front of him, your arms crossed upon your chest and a strange glint in your eyes.

“Son of a bitch.” He muttered, his angry stare finding Sam’s sorry eyes right away.

The barmaid dropped the flirt and went back to working when her boss tapped her slightly on her shoulder. The tall man threw the rag on his shoulder and put his big hands on the counter, eyeing the three cops in front of him.

“What can I do for you agents?” Despite his words, something in his voice wasn’t as nice as he tried to pretend.

“What can you tell us about the missing?” Sam asked.

You saw the man tensing up. “It’s bad for my business.” He grunted, then his eyes fell on you.

“She’s with us. You can speak freely.” Jody said right away, motioning for you to come closer.

The owner of the bar took a good look at you, wondering why a civilian was investigating with the police forces.

“I’m a witness!” You lied, and you mentally palmed your face right away. Good one, Y/N! You could be anything, a consultant, a reporter but nooo, let’s be a fucking witness instead!

The man’s eyes twitched at your lie, something picking his interest, but the rest of his body didn’t let it show. Dean came closer to you, his hand on your back pushing you slightly behind him.

“She’s under protection.” He said, something in his tone warning the man to not try to do something funny.

The bartender shrugged. “Since you have her, I don’t know how I can help you. The patrons drank their ass off and left. That’s all I can say. They weren’t regulars.”

The four of you nodded at him when he excused himself and went to take care of another customer.

“Dean,” Sam started to apologize but Dean pointed his index finger at his face.

“Wait for your turn.”

Dean’s fingers wrapped around your wrist and he pulled you with him, his bow legs bringing him towards the back door of the bar.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean growled as soon as the both of you were alone in the alley.

“I know, I panicked.” You apologized.

“Seriously, ‘a witness’?” Dean paced back and forth in front of you, a hand running through his hair.

You rolled your eyes and rested your hands on your hips. “As I said, I panicked.”

Dean stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth to scold you some more, but no words came out. He simply groaned and closed his eyes. Your arms fell on your sides and your heart skipped a beat as he put his hands on your shoulders.

“You- I – This is exactly why-” Dean stuttered, his eyes looking everywhere but you.

He sighed again, and he finally looked at you. His anger replaced with worry, the light of the lamp above your heads reflecting in his beautiful green eyes. Your heart rate accelerated when you felt his forehead pressed against yours, your eyes widening as he closed his.

“You’re killing me. Why are you so stubborn?” He said, his voice softer than before.

You gulped, your eyes roaming over his face, counting the freckles you noticed for the first time thanks to the closeness. “I-I want to help.”

Dean chuckled, one of his hands leaving your shoulder, going to your cheek instead. His fingers rested on the back of your neck while his thumb brushed softly your cheek. You leaned in the touch, instinctively.

“I know.” You opened your eyes, you didn’t know you had closed them, when you heard him whisper.

“Just be careful. I’m begging you.” Finally, he opened his eyes again, and you were sure you would have fallen on the floor right away if you didn’t have your back supported by the wall behind you. There was so many emotions shining in his eyes; worry, sadness, anger, longing; you didn’t know it was possible to convey so many things with just your eyes. Your attention shifted on his lips. Or more particularly, on his tongue licking his full, plumped and pink lips.

“I can’t bear-” Dean stopped midsentence when a loud noise disturbed the silence around you.

Quickly, he stepped back and grabbed his gun, pushing you behind him. Full in hunter mode, he looked around for any sign of an assailant, but nothing happened. You shook your head silently when he motioned you to stay here as he walked further into the dark alley. You didn’t want to let him go alone but you knew he would be mad if you followed him, so for once you obeyed.

A few minutes had passed, and nothing happened, you couldn’t see Dean anymore and you had to admit that you were a bit scared. You tried to calm your heart that was beating so hard into your chest, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you took a few steps into the dark alley.

Your blood run cold when you felt a hand on your left shoulder and without thinking you pressed your foot hard on your attacker’s foot, then elbowed his stomach and swirled to face him and punched him hard on his nose. Your heard him yelp as you stepped back, putting a safe distance between you and him. As you fisted your hands, you watched the crouched body on the floor, the silhouette and the voice somewhat familiar.

“Ow.”

“Dean?” You tilted your head and slowly you came closer.

“Oh my God, Dean!” You knelt in front of him when you realized your mistake.

You cupped his face and pushed away his hand that covered his nose, the hunter grunting at the movement.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I-I-”

“You panicked, yeah I got it.” Dean sat on his butt, his forearm resting on his knee. “That’s some punch, you got.” He added, a praising tone despite the pain.

“I didn’t know I was capable of that.” You said sheepishly as you tucked a piece of hair behind you ear.

Truthfully, you didn’t know you could fight someone and didn’t believe you could hurt someone. Even if he wasn’t bleeding and there would be no marks, you couldn’t believe you took on Dean Winchester. You weren’t strong, and you never took on self-defense’s lessons, no matter how many times your friends at work begged you to do it. However, when you felt in danger you acted on instinct. You thought it was the adrenaline and the only reason you hurt Dean was because you took him by surprise. Yeah that was the only explanation. What else could it be?

“I’m really sorry.” You apologized again as you helped Dean standing up.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart. Let’s call it a night, I’m totally beat.” Dean joked. You didn’t know why but you swore you saw pride in his eyes. 

When Jody stepped out from the bathroom you were already sleeping. The sheriff stopped next to your bed and smiled as she watched your peaceful sleeping face. It was a strange feeling, having you back with them, your personality and your habits the same though sometimes you were acting like a complete stranger. The boys explained Jody you had two personalities, and when she saw you sleeping so carelessly, Jody had to admit that it was true. Never did she see you sleeping like this, as if you’d never experienced the supernatural life before.

Carefully, she exited your shared room and went to the brothers’. The boys were sitting on their beds, wearing fresh clothes and drinking beer. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer for herself, then leaned her back against the dresser.

“So? What do you think?” She asked before taking a large gulp of her beer.

“I don’t see anything strange in this case. I mean our kind of strange.” Sam shrugged and looked at his brother, asking silently for his opinion.

Dean nodded, looking nowhere in particular, his index finger rubbing the top of his beer bottle. Maybe there was really nothing happening in this city and those missing people just left.

“I’m sorry boys, you came all the way here for nothing.” Jody apologized as she accepted the fact that nothing supernatural was going around here.

“Don’t,” Sam smiled “It’s good to see you.” Jody smiled back at him.

After a while, Jody had to ask them about you. They told her the whole story but she knew they had a few details they hadn’t shared yet.

“So what are you going to do?” She asked as she grabbed three other beer from the fridge and handed them one each.

Both brothers tensed up at her question. They didn’t plan anything, they had you back at that was it.

Jody brought her bottle to her lips but stopped when none of the brothers answered her. “You’re kidding me, right?” She rolled her eyes back when they avoided eye contact with her.

“You have to make her remember! You have to help her!”

“Jody,” Sam sighed helplessly but Dean cut him short.

“She’s back and that’s it. She’s alive, she doesn’t need more.”

“And you think it’s a choice you can make for her?” Jody tried to remain calm, she understood why Dean was so defensive because she was too and yelling at each other wouldn’t be useful.

“She has a second chance, we’re not going to ruin it.” Dean stood up and came closer to her, his face stern. When he saw her opening her mouth to argue with him some more, he lost it.

“You’re not her mother! You have no saying in it!”

Dean felt bad right away when he saw the hurt in Jody’s eyes. True she wasn’t your or the Winchesters’ mother, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t care about the three of you. You were family, just like she was yours.

“When it’ll backfire, and you know it will,” She muttered, anger glinting in her eyes. “You’ll so regret it.”

It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. Jody knew you, the real you and she pictured you in her mind, how angry you would be at the brothers for keeping it a secret from you. You had your temper and the boys shouldn’t underestimate you.

The three of them fell silent, their staring contest coming to an end when they heard the sound of a lamp breaking coming from your room. Dean was the first one to rush out from the boys’ room, followed by Sam then Jody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little interaction between Dean and the reader, at last! I'm sorry, I like it when feelings are built slowly and even though Dean already knows the reader, he has to be careful and not scare her.
> 
> Anyway! I would like to say a huge thank you to the people who leave comments. This story was meant to be shorter (5 or 6 chapters) but since you seem to enjoy it as much as I do, I keep the fun coming!
> 
> Once again, thank you.


	11. The hunt

The door of the motel room burst open and despite the darkness in it, they spotted the body bent over yours, right away.

“Get away from her!” Dean shouted as he aimed his gun at the intruder. The brothers feared the worst when they noticed your unmoving body laying on the bed.

Dean’s fingers tightened on the trigger as he kept his eyes on the form next to you. In his peripheral vision he spotted Sam coming closer to the bed, gun in hands as well. Despite his careful moves, Sam didn’t see the second intruder hidden in the corner of the room and realized his mistake only when the second man jumped on him.

With the sudden attack, Sam let go of his gun, the sound of it clattering on the floor telling everyone in the room that he was defenseless. Both men fell on the floor and the attacker had the upper hand in the fight thanks to the surprise. Soon, Sam was on his back, the man’s hands wrapped around his throat and squeezing hard. The man brought his face closer to Sam’s, the moonlight coming from the window revealing not one but two sets of teeth.

“V-vamp-ires.” Sam struggled to warn his brother.

At the new information, Dean’s body tensed and without thinking he jumped on the other man who held you. He jumped on him with so much force that the both of them fell on the other side of the bed. Both brothers fought strongly, the only sounds that were heard in the room were groans and hitting sounds from the fight.

“Y/N!” They heard Jody shouting your name and Dean’s eyes snapped to the bed instinctively regardless of his struggle. He felt panic shaking his body as the bed was now empty and he couldn’t find you. Was there a third vampire in the room? Did he kidnap you? So many questions to focus on and Dean made one big mistake, the vampire taking advantage of it. Dean groaned loudly when his back hit the floor, the vampire pushing him hard on the other side of the room.

Sam started to suffocate as the grip around his throat tightened. His vision blurred and in a desperate attempt he tried to grab anything to use it as a weapon. Suddenly, the hands around his throat loosened and the man above him fell heavily on top of his body. Sam pushed him off of him then noticed Jody standing next to him, a syringe in her hand.

“Dead man’s blood, always comes handy.” She smiled as she outstretched her other hand to Sam.

Sam stood up and was going to help his brother, but someone was already on it.

“Hey, Mother Sucker!” You shouted at the vampire that was going to bite Dean’s neck. The way you were standing, the machete resting on your shoulder, the look you had on your face; fiery, cocky and self-confident. For a second, Dean swore you were back to your old-self and in full hunter mode.

The monster turned his head in your direction just in time to see the glint of the machete that you held in your hands. Dean closed his eyes when blood splashed on his face and torso as you sliced the vampire’s neck in a swift motion. The head rolled on the side in a thud while the rest of its body fell on top of Dean.

The room was silent except for the heavy breaths the four of you made after the fight. While Sam and Jody took care of the unconscious vampire and tied him up, you knelt next to Dean.

“You alright?” You wanted to ask him but he beat you, doing it first.

You nodded, for some reason you couldn’t speak. Your heart was beating hard and fast in your chest, your thoughts running through your mind so fast you couldn’t focus on anything until you felt Dean’s warm hand cupping your cheek. Your eyes fell on his bloody face, the freckles covered by blood drops but his green eyes glistening, and worry written all over his face. The scene felt familiar, exactly like you’ve seen it in the TV show.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Dean asked again, his eyes searching for any injury.

Your bloodied fingers wrapped around Dean’s ones that rested against your cheek. “Relax Cow-boy.” You furrowed your eyebrows at the strange nickname, you didn’t know why you called him like that but somewhat it felt natural.

The brothers and Jody snapped their heads at you, it has been a long time since they heard it and until tonight they thought they would never hear it again. Jody looked at Sam, the youngest Winchester feeling hope raising in his chest, but it vanished as quickly as he saw the sadness in his big brother’s eyes. With just a look into your eyes, Dean knew. Something was still missing, you weren’t fully back. Dean lowered his head and sighed, what was he expecting? That with just one hunt you would remember everything? Was it even possible? Did he even want it? The hunter cleared his throat and stood up, helping you doing so as well.

“What happened, Y/N? Why weren’t you fighting back?” Sam asked you.

You rubbed your forehead as you tried to remember the events before the fight. “I was sleeping when I heard the door opening. Let me tell you this, vampires aren’t as quiet as I thought.” You said as you sat on your bed. “When I saw it was a vampire, I felt the visions coming and I just used the bedside lamp to warn you guys.”

The first encounter you had with a supernatural creature gave you another visions. Wendigos, ghosts, werewolves, angels, demons,… every creatures you’ve seen in the show flashed in front of your eyes. In a few of them you saw the brothers fighting them, sometimes they were with Castiel or other hunters like Jody or Bobby. Always in silence, not a sound just images contrary to your nightmare with the Hellhounds. The last image you remembered before coming back to consciousness was the face of Crowley, staring right back at you (or the viewers, since it was glimpses from the show). You couldn’t make what he said but the way his lips curled into an evil smile gave you the chills. You loved Mark Sheppard’s character and how evil and traitorous he could be though this time you felt different about it and you couldn’t explain why.

After a moment, Sam suggested to get out of the motel. The noise you made during the fight must have alerted the other customers and it was better for you to leave the rooms before the police came in. While the guys took care of the vampire that was still knock-out thanks to the dead man’s blood, you and Jody grabbed all your stuff and headed for the sheriff’s car. In a blink of an eye, there was no trace left of you around the motel, excepted one ruined motel room.

You drove for an hour or so. The brothers in the impala while you teamed up with Jody, following the boys. At some point you ended in front of an abandoned barn, the perfect place to hide and hopefully you would get information from the vampire. At least, you knew there was a case here.

While the boys waited for the vampire to wake up, you sat outside in the back yard of the barn and started to think about everything that had happened since you woke up in the Supernatural reality. How was it possible? All of this should be just a fiction, a TV show and yet, here you were. You knew you weren’t dreaming, it lasted too long and the hits you’ve received felt to real to be a dream. Maybe you were in a coma, and that was a way for your brain to cope with it? Maybe you were dying, and all this adventure was like your last wish, or you were already dead, and this was your heaven.

“What are you thinking, honey?” Jody asked you as she sat next to you.

You shifted a bit, pressing your knees against your chest and wrapping your arms around them.

“Why are you calling me like that?” You asked her softly, your gaze focused on the sun raising slowly, the sky colored in pale blue and pink shades.

Jody shrugged and simply smiled as she looked in the same direction. “It feels right.”

You hummed quietly and rested you chin on your knees. Jody’s answer didn’t convince you, you loved her character and even though you wouldn’t call yourself the Supernatural fan number one, you were proud of knowing the characters well. Jody’s character was nice and kind in the show, like a mother for the boys and the way she took care of Claire and Alex just proved it more. So, if you ever thought of being close to Jody one day, you were expecting her to give you a little nickname like ‘young lady’ or just ‘Y/N/N’, not something so intimate as ‘honey’. What troubled you the most wasn’t the nickname she used but the way you felt when she used it. It felt right, like it was common sense to use it when speaking to you. The more you thought about it, the more you felt like you belonged here, in this reality.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Jody whispered as she noticed how deep thinking you were.

“It was my first vampire-scratch that- it was my first anything that I killed tonight,” You started, your voice rough.

“And?” Jody pressed in, slightly fearing your answer. Killing wasn’t easy, even when it was a monster.

“And… I liked it.” You turned you face towards her, worry mirrored in your eyes. “Am I weird?”

“Oh, honey,” Jody chuckled, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling your body against her.

“No, it’s not weird, in fact I was expecting you to like it.” Truth was that you were a good hunter, being with the Winchesters for so long you were raised just like them into the life. It was your purpose, the reason why you lived; Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Of course, Jody couldn’t tell you that, at least not yet.

You wanted to ask her more but a strangled yell coming from the barn made you stand up right away.

As you entered the barn, you stopped dead in your tracks when you spotted the boys standing around the headless body sitting on the chair on the center of the room. The angry look on both brothers’ faces was a bad omen.

“Wha-what did he say?” You stuttered as you came closer. Sam’s face softened when his eyes fell on you, but Dean remained tense.

The vampire they had captured had spilled everything he knew. He was part of a nest that lived near the city you were staying in. The people they kidnapped from the bar were turned into vampires or used as food, their faith depending of their strength. When the four of you came into the bar to investigate and more particularly, you claiming that you were a witness, the one in command send two of his best men to take care of you. Their plan worked perfectly, picking random people without a connection, without leaving a trace, it was perfect but if there was even one witness their little business would be over. They had to get rid of you. At least your mistake had led them to you.

“Did he say where the nest is?” Jody asked.

Sam nodded. “The old hospital on the other side of Harrisburg. Pretty convenient, they have all the furniture they need for their little business.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” You exclaimed as you grabbed your duffel bag.

When none of them seemed to move you turned around, your hands on your hips and rolling your eyes. Here came the part when one of them told you to stay back, it started to get boring, really.

“Can’t we just skip the part when we argue and go already?”

“You think it’s funny?” Dean’s low tone gave you the chills. You were expecting him to yell at you and barking orders, but the low and cold tone he used took you by surprise.

“You’re a civilian. This is not your stupid TV show, this is real! People are dying, here.” He said as he came closer, his face so close you could feel his hot breath on your cheeks.

“I-I know that.” You gulped, your throat becoming dry suddenly.

“Really? Do you? Because you’re always running, head first into danger. Like you don’t care, like you couldn’t die but let me tell you this, Sweetheart, this is a nest we’re talking about and once you will put one foot inside you better stick with me and do whatever I tell you.”

Your surprised look fell on Dean’s slight smile as you had a hard time to process what he just said. Did he really imply that you could tag along?

“Thank you!” You threw yourself at Dean’s neck, hugging him strongly and blushed slightly when he hugged you back.

“Let’s go before I change my mind.” He said after kissing the top of your head.

Jody watched the two of you leaving the barn and grabbed Sam’s arm as he started to follow you.

“What happened? Why did he change his mind?”

Sam pursued his lips in a firm line. “Vampires are looking for her. She’s safer with us than alone.”

Jody nodded her head in understanding and soon, her and Sam joined you in the Impala.

Watching the hunt from your tv screen always made you anxious for the boys and eager to know what happened next. Experiencing it for real was better than that, there was no words to describe how you felt except that for the first time since you could remember, you felt alive.

The deadly need to be as quiet as possible as you entered the hospital, the way you felt adrenaline pumping through your veins, how fast your heart was beating into your chest, all your senses were alerted, you could hear any sound, even the softest ones, you could feel the chilly air caressing your uncovered skin, you could smell the dust and the blood. Blood you could also taste in your mouth as you bite your inner cheek when a vampire pushed you strongly against a wall. You should be scared but dancing dangerously with death was exhilarating. Moreover, knowing that you were doing it for saving people made it even better. By the end of the day a few monsters would be dead and human-beings could live in peace a little longer. It made the difference.

You made the difference.

The nest consisted of ten vampires which wasn’t a problem with three well trained hunters, plus you. You just killed one in the hospital but helped Sam to take down two more as you tried to distract them. Jody and Dean took care of the others. Unfortunately, among them you recognized two of the missing people you were looking for. Jody finally found the mastermind of this little business, the owner of the bar where everything started. No wonder he had found you easily.

Once no vampires were left you tried to find where the 3 others missing persons were.

“Over here!” Sam called the three of you as he spotted the victims locked in a lab.

The satisfied smile you had during the whole hunt disappeared right away as soon as you entered the lab. There was only one victim alive, a man in his early twenty, even though he looked so old and broken now. As Jody and Sam helped him to stand on his feet, your eyes scanned the room, you lost count of the bloody corpses thrown over there. So many victims, how long this thing had been going on?

Clasping a hand over your mouth, you pushed Dean away as you rushed out, needing some fresh air.

“I got her.” Dean muttered when Sam and Jody looked at him with worry.

There wasn’t a lot of food in your stomach, and now that you threw up you knew there was nothing left. You gasped for some air as you tried to calm down your pounding heart, the footsteps behind you were your last worry.

A silver flask came into your vision as you were still bending over, you grabbed it without thinking and popped it opened, drinking a large gulp of whatever was inside. You coughed heavily at the strong liquor that invaded your throat.

Dean patted your back gently, his hand lingering on it once you finally calmed down and straightened.

“You can’t save everyone, Y/N.” Dean said, and you snorted sadly as you recognized the infamous quote.

You bite your bottom lip so hard you could taste the blood on your tongue, fighting back the tears that brimmed the corners of your eyes; tears you had from the efforts and all the feelings you were having right now.

“I would like to tell you that you’ll get used to it bu-” Dean added but stopped mid-sentence when he heard your voice in the softest whisper he had ever heard.

“I wanna go home.”

Dean felt so helpless and angry at himself, seeing the tears in your eyes, how broken you were. Once again, he failed at protecting you from feeling like this.

“Let’s go home, Dean.” You choked before burying your face in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me tell you this: writing a hunt is NOT easy. I had fun writing it but the lack of vocabulary makes it difficult. So kudos to all the autors who make beautiful fics that I enjoy reading. I hope one day I'll be able to do 1/4 as good as yours.
> 
> I'm very sorry for this poor chapter but I really wanted a hunt in my story (can't you tell I love them? XD)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the reading!


	12. Supernatural by Carver Edlun

A few days had passed since the vampire hunt. At first the brothers were worried about you as you didn’t speak to them the first night you came back in the Bunker. However, the next morning everything seemed like nothing happened. You were talking to them, smiling and even joking, but the Winchesters knew better. You were hiding something from them.

“I told you it was a bad idea to take her back into hunting.” Dean said angrily at his brother. They were both hiding in Sam’s room as they wanted to speak about you without being heard.

Sam was sitting on his bed, his back resting against the headboard, the book he was reading before his brother invaded his room, still opened on his lap.

“And what else would you have done, Dean? Huh? Tell me. The vampires had her scent, they were tracking her.” Sam said as calmly as he could. It wasn’t the right time to start another fight.

“I know that it’s just- I don’t like seeing her like that.” Dean sighed, knowing that Sam was right, but he hated himself for throwing you back into the life.

“I don’t like it either, but it has to be done, maybe she’ll remember her true self.” Sam was always the one trying to find the good in all their actions.

Dean’s back was pressed against the wall, facing his brother. He was torn between having you back and protecting you from the horror of their life.

“I don’t know man, what if she made a deal to get out of it?” Dean pushed himself from the wall, running a hand in his hair. Since your death they had tried to understand what happened, what kind of deal you made and for what.

The marks on your body and the way they found your corpse that night were the proofs that you were attacked by hellhounds. The fact that you had a vision of that night confirmed it, but the brothers didn’t know why and with who you made a deal. They had tortured a lot of demons but none of them said who was responsible. Even Crowley himself didn’t know, and the Winchesters knew him well enough to know that if he was the one who made the deal he would brag about it without being tortured.

“She wouldn’t.” Sam couldn’t believe his big brother’s words.

“You sure about that? After all the crap we’ve been through maybe she had enough and wanted to get out.” Dean’s tone was raising the more he spoke and so was Sam’s.

“She’s not selfish and you know it!” Sam said, angry at his brother for thinking so low of you.

“I prefer her being selfish and for once thinking about her than us!” Dean shouted, surprising his little brother by his statement.

Sam understood what his brother meant, but usually, when you made a deal, you had your wish granted before dying, not after.

“I can’t live knowing she made a deal for saving us. She suffered enough already, so yes, I would rather believe that she made a deal for her own well-being and finally get out of that crappy life!” Dean explained, his tone softer now.

“That’s not the way she wanted to do it.” Sam muttered, remembering the talk he had with you one night, about how you would get out of the hunting life and why.

Dean rolled his eyes and forced a smile. “Oh and you know that because she’s your best friend.” His fake smile was quickly replaced by an angry face. “Well sorry but I was her best friend first! I was her boyfriend!” He shouted, a finger pointing at his chest.

Sam sighed and shook his head, fed up with Dean’s stubborn behavior. “You’re playing the boyfriend role pretty well then.” He stood up, coming closer to Dean, facing him.

“You don’t believe in her? You think she would just throw everything away so easily? After all we’ve been through, you said it yourself, Dean. You know she wouldn’t. She loved us. She still does! That’s why she’s back.” The more Sam spoke, the more his voice raised in anger. He had lost count of how many times they had this kind of conversation.

“Then why doesn’t she remember us?” Dean yelled, his hands turning into fists.

“I don’t know!” Sam yelled back. He was as lost and desperate as his big brother.

A knock on the door stopped their argument.

“Are you okay, guys?” Your voice, muffled behind the door, calmed them down right away. They knew they were screaming at each other, but they hoped that the door prevented you from understanding their words.

“Y-yeah.” Sam cleared his throat before turning around and went to sit on his bed again as you opened the door.

“Cas and Jake called, they’re coming for a few days.” You said, you could feel the tension in the room. The way the boys avoided to look at each other and how tense their bodies were, you knew they had a fight, you’ve seen it on the TV so many times you were used to it.

Sam thanked you, a tight smile on his lips and you decided to pretend that you didn’t suspect anything. Once you had left, Dean went to the door, his hand resting on the doorknob, showing his back to his little brother.

“I just want her back so bad, Sammy.” Dean said in a whisper, his voice cracking at the end.

Sam pursed his lips in a thin line, nodding once. He hated seeing his brother like this, so broken, lost and lonely.

“I know, Dean.” The youngest Winchester mumbled once his brother left his room. “I know.” He said again before sighing heavily.

Later in the day, you heard a soft knock on your door as you spend your day reading in your room. It has been a long time since you took time for yourself, and despite how much you loved reading books about the lore, you missed reading a simple book.

“Yeah?” You invited whoever it was to enter.

The door opened slightly, and Sam’s head appeared. You smiled and waved your hand, inviting him more into your room. He smiled as he entered, shaking the packs of gummy bears he had in both hands.

“You know me so well!” You exclaimed, putting the book you were reading on your bedside table and sitting cross-leg on your bed.

“I’m coming in peace.” Sam said as he approached your bed carefully, throwing the candies on your lap and taking a step back, his hands raised in the air, showing you he meant no harm.

“Idiot.” You giggled as you opened one of the packets and threw a candy at his face before eating one.

Sam chuckled and let his arms fall against his sides, then pushed you slightly so he could sit on the bed next to you. You both sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other presence and the sugar melting on your tongue.

After a moment, Sam asked how you were feeling. He explained that since you came back from the hunt he felt that you were a bit off.

“I just wanted to have time for myself, that’s it.” You explained, your attention focused on a gummy bear you were pressing on with your fingers.

Sam nodded, his eyes looking around the room. Your room. It was funny how you kept the same things at the same place, even with your other personality. The boys told you that it was Charlie’s room, as if it was enough to justify the women clothes, and you believed them. Why wouldn’t you, anyway? Sam hated lying to you, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. It was for the best. To protect you.

Sam’s body shifted uncomfortably when he noticed the book on your bedside table. The Supernatural books. The ones written by Chuck aka Carver Edlun. You looked at Sam when you felt him tense next to you and you followed his gaze, your eyes falling on the book as well and you realized what it looked like.

“Sam, I-” You started as you jumped from your bed, grabbing the book and pressing it against your chest with both hands. There was no way he was going to take it away from you.

“Why do you like the show so much?” Sam’s question surprised you and after a short moment you noticed that he was relaxed again, waiting for your answer.

You shrugged, sitting back next to him, keeping the book safe in your hands. You thought deeply about the reasons you loved the show. Usually explaining to anybody else was easy but you had to explained to one of the main characters, who was supposed to be fictional, and that was hard.

“Our lives are screwed, Y/N. We’re losing everybody we love, we fight but there’s always something else coming at us. There’s nothing interesting in our lives.” Sam said sadly, as if you were crazy to like the TV show.

“The show isn’t only about the hunts, Sam.” You said seriously, a bit angry at him for thinking so lowly about them. “It’s about family.”

Sam’s eyes locked with yours as soon as he heard your words.

You smiled fondly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. You scoot closer and rested your back against the headboard, your shoulder pressed against Sam’s one.

“Since the very first episode, when Dean came for your help, you went with him even though you weren’t in good terms with John, because they were your family. This is what the show is about. Two brothers, fighting together to protect the ones they loved,” you explained in a soft voice. Then you poked him in the ribs and added in a chuckle “and sometimes the world.”

Sam laughed with you and lowered his head, feeling embarrassed.

“I don’t remember how I started watching the show, but I remember that I wanted to follow you in your journey. I wanted to make sure that you found your father and that you were safe. Before I realized it, I wanted to be part of your family. I know this is stupid, it’s just a show and I shouldn’t feel so invested in it but,” you took a deep breath and closed your eyes. “But I laughed with you, I cried with you, a part of me died with you every time one of you died, and God, did you die a lot.” You laughed softly at the last part.

Sam chuckled at that and nodded at your statement.

“It just felt natural.” You finally said, looking absentmindedly at the book on your lap.

“Or Supernatural.” You smiled stupidly, satisfied with you easy pun. When you looked at Sam you pouted as he gave you one of his best bitchy faces.

“That’s why the last hunt hit me hard.” You became serious again, remembering how you felt after your first hunt.

“What do you mean?” The young man asked you, shifting a bit as he felt a cramp in his leg.

“The things you see are horrible and I don’t like it. So many dead bodies, so much blood,” You shuddered at the thought. “But you and your brother are making the difference. I don’t know how I fought a vampire and I’m not stupid, I know it’s not easy but in the end I did it, so…”

“So?” Sam stressed out.

“So I was thinking that maybe I came here for a reason. Maybe I can help you in making a difference. I don’t know.” You rubbed your forehead, thinking deeply about how you felt since you woke up in this reality.

“Maybe it’s the fangirl in me speaking but I want to stay here as long as I can. I want to help you.”

You missed Sam’s disappointment at your answer as you kept looking at your hands on your lap. Sam was expecting for you to remember who you really were, admitting that you were where you belonged to, but that wasn’t the case. Castiel told them how strong the personality protecting your soul was after all. What Sam didn’t understand was why was it so strong? What was it protecting you from?

“How far are you?” He asked as he grabbed the book from your hands.

“Hum,” You cleared your throat “I just finished ‘Hell House’.” You watched him carefully, it wasn’t easy for him you thought. You were speaking of his and his brother’s lives, while it was just an entertainment for you, it was still their lives in the end.

Sam nodded absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts. As far as you were in the books, you haven’t reached the part where you appeared yet, so you were still unaware of your existence in their reality. Sam could pretend that knowing you were reading their lives was making him feel uncomfortable, and knowing you, you would accept to stop reading it if he asked. A simple little lie could protect you from knowing the truth. It was so easy.

“Sam?” You called him, waving a hand in front of his eyes as he seemed lost in his thoughts.

“What’s your favorite episode? He asked out of the blue, the book still secure in his hands.

“There’s so many, I can’t choose!” You smiled sheepishly. “But I think I really like the very first episode, it’s the one that started all after all.”

Sam gave you a tight smile as he made his decision. He put the book into your lap and stood up from the bed.

“Don’t stay awake too late.” He said as he bent forward and kissed the top of your head.

You smiled brightly at him. “Thank you, Sammy!”

“Don’t mention it.” He waved you off as he exited your room, with one last glance at you he hoped that he made the right choice.

You lost track of the time as you kept on reading. You knew the show by heart as you watched it over and over again, thanks to the several hellhiatus and you weren’t kidding when you said you were a fan. Even though knowing what was happening next, you enjoyed reading the books, everything felt so real as your eyes flew over the black words printed on the pages, and the way Chuck was telling the story with his own words make it different from watching it on TV.

Finally, you reached the last chapter of the first season: ‘Devil’s Trap’. You loved that episode, even though it was hard to watch it as the boys were hurt pretty badly, but they were also so honest with themselves when they were facing Azazel in John’s body. This was exactly what you were talking about with Sam earlier.

“What the-” You mumbled as you read the paragraph all over again, something was wrong. You remembered how Bobby Singer’s first appearance went and you were sure that there wasn’t another character in this scene.

You narrowed your eyes as you read it again, confused. There was a girl, around the same age than the boys according to Chuck’s words. She seemed to know the Winchesters judging by the description of their meeting. You lost it completely when you read the girl’s name.

_’Y/N.’_

You let go of the book, as if it was on fire and it burnt your palms. Your wide eyes fell on the name once again and you swallowed hard. Grabbing the book again, you took a look at the cover, remembering that something felt strange when you saw it the first time. You couldn’t point out what was bothering you before, but now you spotted it right away. On the first cover there was the well-known drawing of the boys in front of the Impala, however inside the car, you could picture a female’s face through the backseat window.

There was a third main character in the Supernatural books and it was a female character.

Named Y/N Y/L/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter earlier because I won't be able to post it on Friday as I'm visiting my family for a few days and I won't have my computer with me. The next chapter will be posted on the next Friday ;)
> 
> So we're getting to the main plot!  
> The reader is going to know the truth! How will she take it? You'll see in the next chapter (I know, I know, I'm mean)  
> What do you think of Sam's action? Would it be better if the brothers had told her the truth from the begining? Is it really a good thing that she knows the truth?  
> Sorry for all these questions, but I'm so happy that you can read this chapter at last! 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment if you want, I love reading your theories ^^


	13. "I'm not her!"

_The black car drifted on the road at full speed in the middle of the night, the moonlight reverberating on the hood. Sam and Dean were tensed, both thinking about their dad and the situation they were in at the moment._

_“I’m telling you, we could’ve taken them.” Sam said, his eyes glued to the road in front of him._

_“What we need is a plan. They’re probably keeping Dad alive. Just gotta figure out where. They’ll wanna trade him for the gun.” Dean replied without looking at his young brother, his attention focused on driving._

_Sam shook his head once as he thought about another possibility. The slight movement picked Dean’s attention._

_“What?” He asked, glancing at Sam for a second._

_“Dean, if that were true why didn’t Meg mention a trade?” Sam asked his brother, fearing the worst._

_Dean was speechless as he understood what Sam meant._

_“Dad, he might be-”_

_“Don’t.” Dean cut him short._

_Sam sighed but kept on talking. “Look, I don’t wanna believe it any more than you,” He chanced a glance at his brother then looked at the road again as he couldn’t bear to say those words while looking at his big brother._

_“But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing.” Now Sam was looking at his brother as he tried to make him understand the importance of their roles. “We still have the Colt. We can finish this job.”_

_“Screw the job, Sam.”_

_“Dean, I’m just trying to do what he’d want. He would want us to keep going.” He needed to make him understand that they had to do something._

_“Quit talking about him like he’s dead already.” Dean cut him short again, his tone becoming angry. Sam and he had a different opinion about the situation. The youngest brother stubbornly looked at the road in front of him again._

_“Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back. Do you understand me? Everything.” Dean looked at his brother one last time, making sure he made his point clear._

_They both fell silent for a short moment, the rock music playing through the radio was the only sound in the car. Sam debated in his mind, but he knew that Dean wouldn’t fight Yellow Eyes before they get their father back._

_“So how do we find him?” He asked even though he wasn’t convinced._

_“We go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken.”_

_“Come on. You really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?” Sam countered, thinking that was a bad idea._

_Dean was going to keep on explaining his plan, but realization hit him. They couldn’t find their father or the demons so easily. “You’re right.”_

_Sam looked at his brother who was keeping his eyes on the road, his knuckles tightening around the wheel. “We need help.” Dean finally said as he already knew where he was driving to._

_When the sun started to rise, they finally reached their destination. The Impala entered in an old junkyard, which looked more like a cars’ cemetery. In the middle of it stood a house that had seen better days. In front of it there was an old blue Ford truck with a large dog laying on the hood._

_A man of a certain age already, judging by his grey beard and hair which was hidden under an old cap, grabbed two tiny flasks from the table and walked towards Dean._

_“Here you go.” He said as he handed one to Dean._

_“What is this, holy water?” Dean asked as he uncapped the bottle._

_“That one is. This is whiskey.” The man said as he showed the second flask before taking a drink from it._

_Dean looked at both flasks then grabbed the one with the whiskey and took a gulp as well._

_“Bobby thanks. Thanks for everything.” Dean thanked the man, giving him the flask back while Sam was sitting at the desk in the living room, reading some book. “I wasn’t sure if we should come.”_

_“Nonsense. Your daddy needs help.” Bobby shrugged._

_“Yeah, but the last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him. You cocked the shotgun and everything.” Dean reminded the man, feeling a bit awkward._

_“Yeah, well, what can I say?” Bobby sighed as he remembered that particular moment. “John just has that effect on people.”_

_“Yeah, I guess he does.” Dean snickered._

_“None of that matters now. All that matter is that you get him back.”_

_“Bobby, this book,” Sam’s voice interrupted their conversation and both men walked into the living room. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”_

_“Key of Solomon?” A female voice asked from the stairs._

_The three men looked up and watched as a young girl climbed down the stairs. She was smiling softly, her face partially hidden under a baseball cap, her Y/H/C hair tied up into a long pony tail. Once she was near them in the living room, she took off the cap and threw it on the desk next to Sam’s hands. Her smile grew wider as she looked at both brothers._

_“Y/N?” Sam asked, standing up from his chair and walking towards her._

_“My God, Sammy when will you stop growing up?” Y/N said as she hugged him strongly, the man was just one year younger than her but at least two heads taller._

_The last time they saw each other was the night after Sam had a fight with his father about going to Stanford. They tried to keep in touch but Sam’s busy life as a student and Y/N’s busy life as a hunter made it difficult to do it as much as they wanted._

_She let go of Sam and turned around, facing Dean who was looking at her, his mouth slightly opened. The last time he had seen her was the exact same night as Sam but Dean remembered a younger woman with a baby face as he liked to tease her. Now, a few years later, she looked more mature, her face pretty and still young but without that innocence he remembered._

_“At least your big brother stopped at the right height.” Y/N said as she wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist and buried her face against his chest._

_Acting on instinct, Dean hugged her back, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chin pressed on top of her head._

_“So, what about this book?” She asked as she broke the embrace and walked closer to the desk._

_Sam went back to his initial place and sat down. Y/N grabbed a nearby chair and sat, cross-leg on it._

_“These protective circles, they really work?” Sam asked, pointing at the drawings on the book._

_“Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they’re trapped. Powerless.” Bobby nodded as he sat on the edge of the desk. “It’s like a satanic roach motel.” He and Sam chuckled._

_“Man knows his stuff.” Dean added as he came closer, standing next to Y/N._

_“I’ll tell you something else too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in.” Bobby kept on talking and by the serious tone he was using, the three young hunters weren’t smiling anymore._

_“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” Sam asked, anxiously waiting for the bad news._

_“Normal year, I hear of say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops.” Bobby started to explain._

_“Yeah?” Dean asked at his turn._

_“This year, we heard of 27 so far.” Y/N stepped into the conversation, her face down. So many cases of demonic possession within a year was the main reason for Y/N to work with Bobby Singer._

_The two brothers fell silent as they realized the meaning behind such important information._

_“You get what I’m saying?” Bobby asked them, looking at each brother. “More and more demons are walking among us. A lot more.”_

_“Do you know why?” Sam asked._

_“No, but I know it’s something big. Storm’s coming. And you boys and your daddy, you are smack in the middle of it.”_

_The tension in the room was getting heavier. Bobby wasn’t a happy, bubbly man but the three young hunters knew when he was telling them something deadly serious was coming._

_Barks could be heard suddenly, Bobby and Y/N standing up at the sounds._

_“Rumsfeld.” Bobby turned around and went to look through the window, trying to spot his dog._

_Y/N came closer and winced when she heard the dog whining. “Something’s wrong.” She said when she saw the dog’s chains swaying, but no dog at the end of it._

_The door burst open, the wood in the middle breaking and flying in the room as a blond young woman appeared. Meg, the demon. She threw Dean flying in the opposite side of the room just by flicking her wrist. The young man falling unconscious as books fell all over him. Sam stood in front of Bobby and Y/N, in a protective move._

_“I want the Colt, Sam. The real Colt. Right now.” Meg said right away, having enough of playing hide and seek with the brothers._

_“We don’t have it on us. We buried it.” Sam lied as he walked backward, Bobby and Y/N, still behind him._

_“Didn’t I say, ‘No more crap?’ I swear, after everything I heard about you, I gotta tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed.” Meg threatened while walking towards them, entering the main room._

_“First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with two chuckleheads. Lackluster, man. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” She said then stopped once Sam stopped in the middle of the room. Meg was delighted, she could almost feel the Colt between her hands. All she had to do was taking care of the brothers once and for all._

_“Actually, we were counting on it.” Dean said from behind her. Meg turned around and faced Dean._

_They looked at each other for a short moment, then Dean looked up at the ceiling and Meg did the same. When she saw she was standing under a Devil’s trap she knew she fell in their trap._

_“Gotcha!”_

****

Sam was coming back from his morning run, wearing a black shirt and grey shorts. He walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge for a bottle of water while greeting his brother who was nursing a warm cup of coffee.

“Dude, take a shower, you stink.” Dean grumbled just like any other mornings, it was kind of a routine between them.

Sam was about to say something back when you stormed into the kitchen, throwing the Supernatural book on the table.

“Care to explain?” You asked angrily, your hands clenched into fists against your hips.

“Good morning to you too.” Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled as he grabbed the book and when he realized what it was his eyes widened in shock.

Sam already knew why you were so angry, and he took a deep breath, getting prepared to cope with you and his brother.

“Where did you find this?” Dean asked as he stood up and opened the book, checking which chapter it was. “Did you read it?”

“You think this is some kind of a joke?” You asked back, ignoring his questions.

“How far did you read?” Dean answered you with another question, panic raising in his chest and Sam had already enough of your one-sided conversation.

“Y/N, calm down.” Sam told you in a soft tone, his hands raised as he came closer. You turned around and looked at him, fury glowing in your eyes. “I know how angry you are but let us just-”

“Angry?” You cut him short as you stomped towards him. “I’m way passed the angry level, Samuel!” You shouted, throwing your head back so you could look at him in the eyes.

Sam and Dean made a face when they heard you using Sam’s full name. You were furious, for sure.

“Well? I’m waiting” You crossed your arms upon your chest and glared at the brothers, expecting an explanation.

“Where to start?” Sam sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. This was going to be complicated.

“Try with the beginning, I heard it works sometimes.” It was rare for you to be sassy and for the people who knew you it was the subtle hint for them to not mess with you.

“Your name is Y/N Y/L/N.” You turned around when Dean started to speak, a bit surprised as you thought Sam would be the one giving you an explanation. The seriousness on his face telling you that whatever he was going to tell you, you wouldn’t like it.

“Your parents’ names are Y/M/N and Y/F/N but you don’t have a lot of memories of them since they died when you were 6, when Dad found you in your house after a Rakshasa killed them. Dad took care of you and you lived with us since that horrible night. He treated you like his own daughter which means you had the same training than us, unfortunately.”

Dean moved towards the counter and pressed his back against it and you narrowed your eyes when you noticed how his jaw was flexing.

“Until that night, when Sam and Dad had a fight about Stanford. You tried to talk to Dad about it and you had a fight as well. The next day you left and started to hunt alone.” The way Dean talked felt like he blamed you and he did, for a long time. You had abandoned him, just like everybody else. That night he had lost his brother and his best friend. His family.

Dean licked his lips and kept on talking.

“Then, it’s just like in the books. We found you at Bobby’s and you tagged along to help us getting Dad back and you never hunted alone again.”

“This is ridiculous.” You whispered, your arms fell on your sides and you zoned-out as you tried to register what Dean said.

It couldn’t be. He was right about your parents’ names but that was only a lucky guess, right? You weren’t a hunter, you were a simple waitress, in a small town in the middle of Kansas. When Sam’s big hand squeezed your shoulder, you lifted your head, looking at him right in the eyes.

“Look, I know this is a lot to take in-”

“You think?” You scoffed, steeping back from his hold.

“You do realize there’s a little problem in your story, right? I don’t remember any of it!” You tapped on your temple as you talked. “However, I remember my life, my real life and I know that I’m not the one you think I am.”

“Those are fake memories.” Dean said as he pushed himself from the counter.

“Right, of course.” You laughed bitterly and rolled your eyes. “How convenient.”

“I know it’s hard to believe but Castiel said-” Sam tried to explain again but as soon as you heard the Angel’s name you lost it.

“Castiel knew? Who am I kidding? Of course, he knew!” You laughed bitterly. It felt just like in an episode, when one of the brothers discovered that the other one had lied. “Always lying, this plot is getting old.”

“When was the last time you speak with your mom?” Dean asked, out of the blue.

You blinked at his sudden question and opened your mouth to answer him but as hard as you tried to remember, nothing came in your mind. Dean took a step closer, standing next to his young brother.

“Can you tell us one of your childhood memories? Just pick one.” He asked then, shrugging and acting as if he already knew what you would say to him.

“I-I” Your eyes shifted from Dean to Sam as you tried to remember something, but your mind was totally blank. “That means nothing.” You said, refusing to believe what the brothers were implying.

“Really?” Dean’s brows furrowed, and you had a start when he grabbed your wrist in a quick motion. “Can you tell us how you get this scar?” He asked as his fingertips traced the faint white line that runs along the inner of your right forearm.

Once again you tried to remember but nothing came up. You had memories but meaningless ones, like what you had for breakfast the last morning you spend in the other reality, or your coworkers’ names at the diner. In fact, as far as you could remember it was the first night you spend in your new apartment.

“We were watching the stars and sat on a tree,” Sam spoke softly as his lips curled in a fond smile. “Dean caught us and was so angry and worried, saying that it was dangerous. I still remember how you mimicked him.” He laughed as he pictured your childish face in his mind.

“I wanted to climb down but I tripped and fell. You just had the time to grab me and protect me from the fall with your body. Gosh, Dean was so angry at me.”

You shook your head while listening to Sam’s story, a strange feeling churning your stomach upside down. You didn’t have a memory of that night but somewhat you pictured the scene perfectly, as if you’ve lived it a long time ago.

“I- Leave me alone.” You stuttered as you pushed Dean away, panic raising in your chest.

“Y/N, please.” Dean begged, his hand reaching for you, but you shut your eyes hard, refusing to listen to any of them anymore.

“That’s enough! I know who I am and I’m not her! She doesn’t even exist!” You yelled, then turned around, ready to run and hide in your bedroom but someone was preventing you to go away.

When you opened your eyes, you realized that you bumped into Castiel. You could feel your blood boiling because of anger. Not only were you betrayed by the Winchesters brothers but Castiel lied to you too.

“Y/N.” Castiel said, his hand grabbing your shoulder in a tight grip.

“No!” You pushed him away. “This is crazy.”

Jack was standing in front of you as well, you shook your head and pushed him away as you exited the room. You couldn’t trust anybody anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part in italics is a chapter from Chuck's book, the one that Y/N reads.
> 
> I know, I know, everything is not explained yet. In fact you'll learn a few information within the last chapters ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm proud to tell you that the story is complete! I've finished writting it and I'm more than excited to share the other chapters with you!
> 
> Which leads to the next question: Do you want to keep with the actual rythm? One chapter every Friday, or do you want like two updates within a week? Just to tell you, there are 3 chapters left after this one.
> 
> As always feel free to comment and share your thoughts! <3


	14. Jack

The door of your bedroom closed in a bang, you used all your strength doing it, making sure that anybody in the Bunker would know that you were mad and wanted to be left alone. You took a few big breaths as you tried to calm down, but it wasn’t working. So many thoughts were running through your mind at the same time. Who were you really? Were you the one you thought you were? Y/N, the waitress, a normal girl living her boring but safe life? Or were you Y/N the hunter as described in Chuck’s books? Why couldn’t you remember if it was true? And if it wasn’t, why couldn’t you remember your childhood or previous memories before you came in Kansas, two years ago?

While those questions flew through your mind, your eyes fell on the Supernatural books. You grabbed one that was on your bed and looked at the cover. There was another picture of the boys and a girl on it. She looked like you but it couldn’t be true, right? You raised your hand which was holding the book, ready to throw it in the other corner of the room but stop. Since you didn’t know who you were, it was better to read it and learn by yourself.

You sat on your bed and resumed the reading where you stopped. Just like Dean told you, the character with the same name than yours (there was no way you would think it was really you), followed the boys in their quest, helping them to rescue their father. The words Chuck used to describe her feelings were exactly the same you felt once you started to watch the show. She wanted to help them because they were family. Despite the fact that her and John split after a very bad argument, she couldn’t let the boys down, and she was a bit worried about John but she wouldn’t say it out loud.

The more you read, the more you had a déjà-vu feeling. You had a very vivid imagination and usually you pictured the scenes you were reading about, pretty well. However, in this particular moment, it felt more like remembering the scenes than imagining it.

Ignoring the loud growl your stomach made, you closed the book you just finished and picked the next one. Without realizing it, you spend the day reading and you were now in the middle of season two. As you were going to start reading ‘Tall tales’, a knock on your door could be heard.

“Leave me alone.” You said to whoever wanted to enter. You were still angry at them and you weren’t ready to forgive them.

“I brought you something to eat. Sam said you might be hungry.” You recognized Jack’s voice and sighed as you stood up from your bed.

They were smart, they knew you were mad at them so they send the only one who did nothing to hurt you. For a short moment you pondered about opening the door or not but another growl from your stomach ordered you to accept whatever food that was offered to you.

You opened the door and reached for the plate in the young man’s hands, ready to close the door at his face right away, but you didn’t when you saw the genuine worried look on his face.

“Thank you, Jack.” You thanked him in a soft voice.

“Can I enter for a minute?” He asked you and you nodded when you noticed he was waiting into the corridor.

You sat, cross-leg on your bed and bite into the sandwich, munching slowly as you watched Jack entering the room. You ate in silence for a moment, Jack sitting on a chair in front of your bed and watching you, his eyes fell on a packet of gummy bears and he looked at it with curiosity.

“You like candies?”

“I like nougat.” He answered, a genuine smile illuminating his face.

“Listen,” you said as you put the half-eaten sandwich in the plate. “If they send you to apologize for them, it’s useless.”

“I’m not here for them. I’m here for you.” He said, still looking at you in a strange way. If you didn’t know him you would run away from this freak. “There’s something strange about you.”

“You don’t say.” You snickered and put the plate on your bedside table.

“I mean, there’s something special about you. I can feel it.” Jack cocked his head on the side and narrowed his eyes. The gesture reminded you of Castiel, was it an Angel thing?

“I’m flattered but keep this pick-up line for a younger girl, kiddo.”

“Why are you angry?” He asked you again, ignoring your attempt to change the subject.

“Because they lied to me.” You answered honestly.

“And that’s a bad thing? Castiel told me that it’s bad to lie but sometimes you don’t have a choice.”

“They had the choice!” You shouted, anger boiling through your veins. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Jack wasn’t responsible, you shouldn’t yell at him.

“They could have told me everything from the beginning and I would have told them that they were wrong. They think I’m her but it’s impossible.” You explained as calmly as you could.

“Why?” Jack asked again, not understanding why it was impossible. He was a Nephilim, the child born from the union of Lucifer and a human, anything could be possible.

“Because I’m not allowed to be here!” The words coming from your mouth surprising you as much as Jack. You didn’t know why you said that or where that came from. Honestly, there was nothing forbidding you to be in this reality, except rational logic but you knew you weren’t referring to that. It was something else, like a heavy feeling. A warning.

You shook your head, trying to focus on the present. “It’s late Jack, and I’m tired.” You sighed as you rubbed your eyes with your thumb and your middle finger.

When the young man said nothing, you looked in his direction and saw his eyes glowing with a warm and hypnotizing golden color. You remembered seeing it in the finale of season twelve.

“Maybe I can help you.” Jack said as he stood up from his chair, walking towards you with an outstretched hand.

You straightened and hold your breath as he came closer. Was it a good thing to do? Maybe it could send you back in your reality and all of this would be just a vague memory. Or it could simply kill you.

“I just want to know the truth.” You whispered, your eyes never leaving Jack’s glowing ones.

Jack nodded and pressed a finger on each of your temple, a warmth spreading through your whole body in a second.

You could feel the familiar dizziness surrounding your whole body, more intense than before. You felt sick and you felt how fast your heart was beating suddenly, like you were running as if your life depended on it.

All the visions you had previously since you arrived in the Supernatural’s universe came back, all at once, faster and this time, voices could be heard.

_“Let’s have a sleepover!” You heard Charlie’s cheerful voice as she jumped on the bed wearing a Lord of the Ring pajamas._

_“I’m not your daughter! If I want to hunt, I’ll hunt!” You recognized your own irritated voice as images of John Winchester came in front of your eyes._

_“You’re like a big sister to Claire, Y/N. Don’t do something stupid.” Jody said, sitting next to you in her couch, a hand holding yours._

_“You’re too good for those two idjits.” Bobby’s voice came from the kitchen as you sat between both brothers in Bobby’s living room._

_“I’m not gonna let you die, Dean! We’ll find a way to break the deal.” You cried as your trembling hands cupped Dean’s face._

All those words were mixing in your head, the voices so strong that you covered your ears even though it didn’t make it less painful. You clutched your head and bend forward, Jack’s fingers leaving your forehead and wrapping around your wrists instead.

“Make it stop!” You begged as you felt sicker as seconds went by.

“Jack, stop it. You could kill her.” Castiel warned the Nephilim but Jack didn’t let go of you, on the contrary, he concentrated more.

The painful screams you made were echoing through the Bunker, alerting the Angel and the brothers. They came into your room within a second.

_Younger versions of Sam, Dean and yourself were running in Bobby’s junkyard, chasing each other between old cars. It could look like you were playing but you knew it was just another training from John Winchester._

_“Gotcha!” You exclaimed as you jumped on Sam, both of you falling on the dusty ground._

_“Get off, Y/N. You’re heavy.” Sam complained as he tried to push you away. “One day, I’ll be bigger than you, you’ll see.” You laughed at his words as you playfully messed up his hair._

_“Castiel!” You exclaimed as you gripped the towel wrapped around your body._

_“You called me.” The Angel said, unfazed by your nudity._

_“I did. Two hours ago! We really need to work on your timing, Cas.” You told him while pushing him out of the bathroom and closing the door right on his face._

_Several images from different hunts flashed in front of your eyes, vampires, ghouls, and demons. You blinked once and Azazel stood in front of you, the yellow eyes following your every move. Then, you found yourself standing next to Dean, both of you hurt badly, your faces covered in blood as Sam stood next to a big hole, ready to jump into Hell._

“Jack stop it, right now!” Dean ordered the young Nephilim, his hands curled into fists. He couldn’t touch any of you to stop it as Castiel warned him that it could make things worse.

_Lucifer, Abaddon, Cain, Dick, Metatron, all of them appeared in front of you one by one. You could feel your heart beating so hard into your chest that you though it could explode within a second. As everything became black, you heard a familiar voice echoing in the back of your head._

_“Now, I think we have a deal, my dear.”_

The connection with Jack broke as you fell heavily on your bed. Your body curled into a fetal position as every muscle hurt and a big headache started to pound in your head.

Dean grabbed Jack’s shoulders, forcing him to stand up and pushed him hard against the nearest wall. If looks could kill, the young man would be dead already.

“Dean!” Sam pushed his big brother away from the Nephilim before he could hurt him.

“Did I do something evil?” Jack asked Castiel, not understanding why Dean was so angry at him.

“You hurt her, you son of a-”

“I’m fine,” you cut Dean short as you sat on your bed, still feeling a bit dizzy. “Don’t worry, Jack. You did nothing wrong.”

The Nephilim gave you a soft smile, happy that his powers were used for doing something good.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked you as he let go of Dean and came closer.

“Peachy.” You said, your throat sore because of the screams. “I just feel like I binged the show all over again.”

The four men gave you a worried look and you rolled your eyes. “I promise I’m good. Just a bit tired and if you don’t mind I would like to rest.”

Castiel was the first one to leave, taking Jack with him. Sam waited for his brother to come with him, but the oldest brother seemed like he wanted to tell you something. Dean tried to catch your gaze but you pointedly avoided any eye contact with him. He considered that as a sign that you didn’t want to talk to him, even though your behavior was a bit weird.

Once the door closed and you were finally alone in your room, you pressed a hand against your chest, your heart beating hard. There was so many feelings shaking your body before and now that you had those visions thanks to Jack’s powers, you were feeling them more.

You knew why you wanted to stay in the Supernatural universe; it was your reality, your home. You still didn’t remember your past, both personalities melting in one another. You had memories from the other universe, where you were a simple citizen and you acknowledged your hunter side at the same time.

The way you saw the Angel and the brothers was slightly different as well since the new visions. You weren’t fangirling over Castiel as much as before, you saw him more like a friend, a confident. Sam was still like a best friend but now he was more like a little brother, despite his height, and you wanted to protect him at any cost.

As for Dean, that was the strangest part. You knew you had a crush, fangirling all the time and claiming yourself a Dean girl. However, what you felt during the visions and after that, it was totally different. It was more important and stronger than a simple crush and you didn’t know why but you knew that if he could see your eyes he would spot that something had changed.

What was different? And more importantly, why did you need to hide it from him?

“I shouldn’t be here.” You murmured as you hid your face in your hands.

The next morning, the boys were expecting to see you for breakfast, but it seemed like you were still angry at them since you didn’t come. Sam came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining his brother around the table, the later already nursing his own coffee while reading the newspaper.

“You’ve seen her?” Sam asked.

“Nope.” Dean shook his head, his eyes never leaving the paper. “Haven’t heard her either. I swear, sometimes that girl is like a freaking ninja.”

“What do we do, now? There’s no need to lie to her anymore, she knows the truth even if she doesn’t believe it.” Sam said, relieved that he didn’t have to lie to you anymore.

“I don’t know and frankly, I think we don’t have to do anything.” Dean said, his face hidden behind the newspaper. There was no need to look at Sam to know that the youngest Winchester would disapprove.

“Come on, Dean, she wouldn’t want that.”

“Yeah? Well, she doesn’t want to remember either.” Dean said coldly, finally putting the newspaper away and looking at his brother with an irritated face.

“Don’t say that.” Sam said in a low tone, lowering his gaze and looking at his clasped hands instead of his brother.

“I’m tired, Sammy. I don’t wanna fight anymore. I don’t wanna hope anymore. I’m just, tired.”

Sam’s head snapped at Dean’s words. The sadness in his voice and his eyes were reflecting how Dean really felt. They have seen each other at their lowest, defeated and hopeless, but Sam had never seen his brother so broken, not even after your death. He was devastated, of course but there was always a hope, a little hope that was burning within his heart that someday they could bring you back. Now that you were back, so close, Sam didn’t understand why Dean was giving up.

“She needs you, Dean. She needs you as much as you need her. I need both of you.” Sam told his brother in a pleading tone. He was so close to get back everything that was dearly important to him. If Dean needed his strength, then Sam would give it to him.

“She’s safe, Sammy.” Dean muttered as he stood up. “That’s all I really need.”

Dean exited the room and Sam let out a defeated sigh. He knew why Dean wasn’t fighting for you anymore, it was because he felt responsible of your fate. They didn’t know what happened and what kind of deal you made but Dean was sure it was because of him. Maybe you feared him after he had been turned into a demon or of what he was becoming because of the Mark of Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, Jack has his own chapter. My little nougat <3
> 
> We're near the end, the next two chapters will fill in the blanks ^^  
> What do you think? What kind of deal, did the reader and with who?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting.


	15. The deal

He had killed Death and the Darkness has been released. Dean didn’t know how everything had happened, but in the end he was finally free of the Mark. He should feel better now without the effects of the Mark, he wasn’t feeling angry anymore and the need to kill wasn’t there anymore. However, all he could feel was the guiltiness. He was feeling guilty because he killed Death after he had offered his help, help that Dean had asked himself. He felt guilty because of him, Darkness had been released over the World. And more importantly, he felt guilty because the two most important persons in his life had suffered. His little brother and Y/N had been hurt physically and mentally when he was a demon and even after that. The thought of killing Sam had crossed his mind. It was for a very short moment of despair, but it was enough for Dean to feel guilty.

After they had escaped the Darkness and came back into the Bunker, Dean wanted to find her and finally apologize. He knew words wouldn’t be enough to erase his awful actions, but it was the first step.

“Where are they?” Dean asked more to himself than to his brother as they entered into the empty Bunker.

“I left Castiel and Y/N with Rowena for completing the spell and they should come back here once it was over.” Sam explained, not liking the silence in the room.

Dean shook his head and looked at his little brother, waiting for a better answer. The youngest Winchester shook his head as well, having no clue about her whereabouts.

Dean started to panic. Where was she? She should be in the Bunker with Castiel, safe. Unfortunately, after everything the three of them have been through, it didn’t take Dean too long to fear the worst. Y/N wasn’t in the bunker, the Mark of Cain had disappeared and Sam and himself were still alive.

They went into the old building they used to keep Rowena captive. The fact that the place was empty and deadly silent wasn’t a good omen. Rowena, Castiel and Y/N, none of them were here.

“Where is she, Sam? I need to know. Now.” Dean said to his brother, his hands wrapping around Sam’s shoulders in a tight grip.

Sam tried to reassure his brother, but he wasn’t feeling calm either. Something was wrong, Sam could feel it and somewhat, he felt responsible.

They started the researches quickly and after a few hours they ended in the forest near the Bunker. Sam was leading the way, calling her name, hoping to hear her voice.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed something on the ground, a few feet away. Even if he was at a good distance, Sam could recognize a dead body when he saw one. His brain tried to rationalize, telling him it could be anybody, a stranger who had been hit by the Darkness or a wild animal. He was pulled from his thoughts when Dean bumped into his back, his big brother cursing in the process.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was just a whisper when the green eyes fell on the corpse in the distance.

Dean pushed Sam on the side as he started to walk in the dead body’s direction, ignoring Sam’s words. Dean came closer in quick steps, fearing to discover the truth and hoping that it was just a stranger. It couldn’t be Y/N, she was smarter than that, it might be someone else. As he came closer, Dean recognized the clothes and the bloody body, his legs slowing down and trembling.

Sam closed his eyes, a tear falling from the corner of his eyes when he saw Dean falling on his knees next to the corpse. Dean wrapped an arm around your back, her limp body resting on his lap as a trembling hand pushed away the wet hair covering her face. Her skin was cold and bluish, her eyes still opened but staring blankly at the sky.

“Y/N?” Dean pronounced her name in a strangle voice. His throat was sore, and all the air had left his lungs.

As his vision became blurry, Dean shook gently her body in an attempt to wake her up.

“Come one, baby.” He gasped, rocking her body gently.

His eyes fell on the injuries covering Y/N’s body and absentmindedly he put a hand on the gash on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood around her, how a small body like her could have so much blood?

“We did it, Y/N. I don’t have the Mark anymore. Sammy’s safe, I am too. I just need you to wake up, Sweetheart.” Dean whispered gently, caressing her cold cheek.

“Dean.” Sam’s strangle voice came from behind. Dean didn’t look at his little brother, his eyes still glued to Y/N ones. Usually they were full of life and hope despite their crappy life but now they were blank and lifeless, looking into the void.

Sam’s trembling hand covered her eyes, closing them gently. He couldn’t fight back the tears anymore. One of his biggest nightmares was happening in front of him: his best friend was dead.

“W- we’ll bring her back.” Sam sniffed, already thinking about a plan to bring her back.

Dean shook his head, the tears finally falling on his cheeks. “We won’t because she’s not dead.”

“Dean,” Sam watched his brother helplessly, he knew he was in denial.

“She’s not dead!” Dean cried, tightening his embrace around the limp body. His clothes were covered with her blood, but he didn’t care.

“She can’t be dead.” He added in a softer voice. “Not her.”

A chock escaped his lips as more tears fell. Dean pressed his forehead against her forehead, closing his eyes while rocking her body.

Everything became quiet as the Winchester brothers mourned Y/N’s death. After a while, Dean kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment. He was ready to bring you back in the Bunker.

Once he opened his eyes, his body tensed as a pair of black orbs were staring back at him.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Y/N tilted her head on the side, her lips curling into an evil smile. “You’re not happy to see me alive?”

Dean let go of Y/N and crawled back, shock and fear covering his face as he looked at the vision of horror in front of him.

Y/N stood up and walked towards him slowly. “Come on, don’t be surprised. You knew it was coming.”

Dean shook his head, in total denial, he couldn’t accept the fact that Y/N, among anyone else, had turned into a demon. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t.

“No.” He let out in a weak voice, the lump in his throat so big that he was starting to suffocate.

“Yes.” She said, her lips curled into a devilish smile. “We both know that sooner than later you will turn into a demon again, so I just sold my soul, so we can stay together. After all, I would do anything for you.”

Dean tried to look out for his little brother for some help, but Sam was nowhere to be found. Dean was feeling scared and helpless, was it the way Sam and Y/N felt when he was a demon? What could he do to save her?

“I did this for you Dean. This is your fault!” She yelled at him, her eyes as dark as the night haunting him. “I’ll burn in Hell because of you, Dean!”

The last thing Dean remembered before he woke up was your body surrounded by flames as you cried in pain and cursed him. He was drenched in sweats, his breathing heavy and uneven. It was just a nightmare, the same he had since your death. Dean rubbed his tired face with his hand, the fear from his nightmare still present. That was it, his night was over, he knew he couldn’t sleep anymore after that.

His bare feet slid on the cold floor, leading him into the war room where his second-best friend was waiting for him: a bottle of whiskey. The image of the two black orbs looking right at him still haunting him even when he was awake. Sam and himself had been possessed or turned into a demon, even a Knight of Hell, and Dean could live with that because they won those fights. However, thinking that you could become one as well, it was beyond Dean’s will. Since the day John brought you into their family, Dean had made a promise to himself, he would protect you no matter what and he was proud that none of those Hell’s bitches had touched you yet, not even Meg or Crowley. Of course, he would feel responsible if you sold your soul to save him, it would be the proof that he had failed protecting you.

He bumped into you as he entered the room and both of you excused yourselves, the tension awkward. Quickly you looked away, avoiding the eyes contact with Dean, it didn’t help that he was wearing a simple black tee-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, his hair was a little messy, just enough to make him sexier than he already was. You cursed your inner self, why were you acting like that? It really wasn’t the right time having this kind of thoughts.

“You alright?” Dean asked you, as he walked by your side and went to pour himself a drink.

You cleared your throat and nodded. “Yeah. Can’t sleep, that’s all.” You faked a smile.

“We’re two, then.” Dean said as he poured another drink for you this time, handing it to you but you refused it, remembering what whiskey did to you the last time you used its help.

Dean pondered on your attitude for a short moment then drank in one gulp the drink he had served for you as he turned around, put the glass on the counter, then pressed both palms against the wooden furniture.

“Can we just stop with the awkwardness?” He asked after sighing heavily. He grabbed his own glass and made the amber liquid twirling.

“Listen, I’m sorry.” He didn’t really know why he was apologizing for. Was it because he never had the opportunity to apologize for what he has done as a demon? Was it because he had lied to you? Was it because he had lost faith in you and had decided to let you go?

His words surprised you so much that you couldn’t help and looked right at him, his eyes finally catching yours. You knew you made a mistake the second you noticed how his eyes changed from sorry and sad to surprised and hopeful.

“What’s wrong?” He asked you while he put his drink on the table next to him then walked towards you.

“No-nothing.” You lied, and you tried to find an exit from the war room but the only one escape that was available was just behind Dean.

“Come on, Sweetheart, you can’t lie to me. I know when you’re lying.” He said with a knowing smile, the tip of his index finger pressed on the slight frown between your eyes. “Just like I know when you’re worried.”

You gulped at the closeness, your heartbeat accelerating for no reason and you tried your hardest to suppress the chills that run down your spine when he touched you.

“Are you scared of me?” He whispered, the beautiful green eyes that has been haunting you for years through the screen, searching for yours.

You shook your head, your voice failing you. How could you fear him? Whatever happened in the past, whatever the three of you had been through, you’ve been scared for Sam and Dean, but never have you been scared of them. Wait a second, you were switching from one personality to the other, once again. Everything was so complicated.

“Then, what?” Dean’s voice was so soft that you almost didn’t hear him. You closed your eyes when you felt his forehead pressed against yours, your noses almost touching while his hands ran from your arms to your shoulders, creating goosebumps all the way.

“There’s something deep inside that tells me that you’ll hate me, but I don’t know what it is.” You finally admitted, the burden too heavy on your shoulders. Dean had seen through you anyway and maybe he could help you discovering what it was.

You shuddered when you felt the scruffs against your cheek as he brought his lips near your ear, his hot breath tickling your skin as he whispered.

“I could never hate you.”

You closed your eyes harder as you felt the tears coming in your eyes. One of Dean’s hands left your shoulder and cupped your cheek, his thumb caressing your cheekbone and swiping away the single tear.

Once you felt both of his warm hands on your cheeks you opened your eyes and couldn’t help but smiled when you saw Dean smiling fondly, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes a sight you could never get bored with.

“What are you doing?” You murmured, and you almost didn’t hear your own voice because of how hard your heart was beating.

“Something I should have done as soon as you came back.” Dean said in the same tone, his lips almost touching yours.

“I can’t.” You turned you face slightly on the side as Dean leaned on, his lips ending on the corner of your mouth.

With his hands he forced you to look at him. “It’s not about if you can do it or not,” he said then paused as he licked his lower lip when his eyes fell on your lips, before going back to plant his eyes in yours.

“It’s about if you want it or not.”

Both of you looked at each other for a moment, the silence only disturbed by the sounds your heart was making, you swore he could hear it.

“Do you want it, Y/N?” He asked one last time, worry written all over his face. What if you weren’t feeling the same anymore? What if the magic had been broken between you two?

“Yes.” The answer came out needier than you intended to, but you couldn’t care less.

“That’s all I needed.” Dean said, the worry replaced by relief.

As you watched the show and read so many fanfictions, you thought that your first kiss with Dean Winchester would be passionate, needy and a bit sloppy. What you felt when he pressed his lips against yours was totally the contrary of your expectations, but it didn’t mean you didn’t enjoy it. The way he pressed his lips gently against yours, the touch featherlike as if he feared you would disappear.

The way his lips moved against yours, as if he knew exactly how you would kiss him back, the fact that he knew precisely where to touch you to give you the chills, you loved how his thumb drew little circles just right under your ear and you gasped at the sensation, allowing Dean to deepen the kiss. His hands left your cheeks as he wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you as close as he could, your arms trapped between both your bodies.

A whimper escaped your throat, his tongue doing wonders as the kiss turned hungrier. There was no doubt about it: Dean Freaking Winchester was a damn good kisser. Somewhere in the back of your mind you remembered the feeling, like it wasn’t the first time you kissed. What a shame you couldn’t remember the previous times.

Once your lungs couldn’t keep it anymore you broke the kiss, both of you breathless but satisfied.

“I missed you so much.” Dean kissed your forehead, then the tip of your nose and finally pecked your lips once more before looking at you expectantly.

“What?” You asked, feeling the tension around you a bit awkward.

“Nothing.” Dean shrugged and forced a smile as he broke the embrace, you could see he was disappointed.

“Were you-” You grabbed his hand with both of your hands. “You thought I was going to have a vision?”

“No. Maybe. Shut up.” Dean said, his free hand scratching the back of his neck, feeling a bit stupid now.

“Oh Dean,” you cupped his cheek and you couldn’t help but smile at the childlike attitude. “You’re a good kisser but this is not a fairy tale.” You laughed softly.

Dean gave you a cocky smile when you mentioned his skills as a kisser, then he became serious again when he took your hand and kissed your knuckles one by one.

“You’re my fairy tale.” He whispered against your soft skin, his eyes boring into yours.

The cheesy line would make you laugh but when you heard the familiar words your eyes widened as the dizzy feeling surrounded you, the sweat already covering the back of your neck. You licked your dry lips and clutched Dean’s tee-shirt. You’ve heard those words once before, you could swear it.

“Hold me tight, this one will hurt like Hell.” You warned him before everything around you became black.

Time was against you, Dean wasn’t getting better and the Mark was turning him into something he didn’t want to become again. Sam was desperate and so were you, you didn’t know what else you could do to help the Winchesters. Charlie’s death had been the last push before Dean succumbed again to the power of the Mark. There was no way that her death would be for nothing, Charlie had found a way to cure Dean and you would finish it!

While Sam and Castiel were looking for Dean you worked with Rowena’s help to translate the list of ingredients for the spell. Finally, after some hard work you found out what was the three ingredients you needed: The first apple, the Golden Calf and something Rowena loved. It wouldn’t be easy, but you had known worst.

Sam’s phone rang and once he ended the call you knew just by looking at his face that it wasn’t good news. You came closer with Castiel, already fearing the worst.

“What’s going on?” The angel asked Sam.

“Cas, take this.” Sam handed Castiel a little plastic bag. “It’s Dean’s hair. You need it for the spell. Cas, I need you to do this for me. Make the spell happen, whatever it takes. Please.”

Castiel glanced at you before taking the little bag from Sam’s hand. Then, the youngest Winchester left the room without looking back, ignoring you as you run behind him. If Sam refused to tell you what was going on, then something really bad was happening.

“Where are you going?” Castiel stopped you from exiting the room as well.

“I have to go with Sam. I can’t leave them alone. It has always been the three of us, together.” You said, shrugging off Castiel’s hand and walking outside.

Sam was already far away, and you didn’t know where to go but it wasn’t important because, contrary to what you said to Castiel, you weren’t following Sam. You had something else in your mind. Sam could take care of Dean, you knew it and Castiel could make the spell with Rowena’s help. There was just someone else’s help you needed, and it was your job to make sure he would help you.

You lifted your hand above your eyes in a protective motion as the flames burnt up once you finished the incantation. Looking around you, there was only the darkness and the silence of the night. Until someone spoke out of nowhere.

“Who summons anymore?” Crowley appeared in front of you, judging by his face, he wasn’t pleased with your call. “Couldn’t you call?”

“I don’t want to leave proofs.” You said, your answer picking the King of Hell’s interest.

“Of?” Crowley tucked his hands inside his long coat’s pockets. He was all ears.

You took a deep breath as you stared at the demon. “I wanna make a deal.”

Crowley chuckled, he was used to this from the brothers, but he had to admit that he wasn’t expecting this from you.

“You know that a deal can’t take care of the Mark.” He reminded you, even though he knew it was useless, you were smart enough to know it.

You nodded. “But you can help us with the spell.”

The King of Hell tilted his head on the side, watching you from head to toe, he could feel your fear, but you wouldn’t let it show. “Nah. I think I’ll pass.” He finally said before turning around.

“This is what the deal is about!” You shouted, praying that your plan would work. “Your help in exchange of my soul.”

Crowley stopped walking and turned around to face you. “And once my part of the contract is done you, Moose and Squirrel will find a way to escape or worse, you’ll kill me. I’ve been there already. No thanks.”

You shook your head, fearing that Crowley wouldn’t agree. You were desperate, there wasn’t any other way and for once you were honest with your offer.

“I promise this is not a trap, Crowley. You have my word.” You took a step closer. “I give you my soul in exchange of your help. I do have a few conditions though.”

Crowley rolled his eyes but was still listening none the less.

“You won’t tell anybody about this deal. This is a secret between you and me. No deal to bring me back as well, whatever they offer you. If Sam or Dean hear about it, you know what will happen to you.” It wasn’t a threat, because anybody knew what happened to the demons that crossed yours and the Winchesters’ path.

Crowley thought deeply about your offer, it was tempting. He had never seen you so helpless and desperate before, contrary to the brothers you had never asked for a deal. Well, everything happens one day or another.

“If you do as I asked then,” You took another deep breath, what you were going to say would be decisive. It was your last card. “Then, you can collect my soul tonight. See? No escaping.”

That was an interesting offer, Crowley thought. He wasn’t expecting this from you, but he should have known better, you were just like the Winchesters in the end.

“Dean won’t be happy about it.” Crowley told you, taking his hands off his pockets.

“As long as he and Sam are alive, I don’t care.” You said, your hands curling into fists at your sides. “So, do we have a deal?”

Crowley came as closer as he could, his face right in front of yours, an evil smile on his lips. “Now, we have a deal my dear.”

You kissed him as soon as he accepted your offer, you weren’t going to risk that he would change his mind. A deal is a deal and now that it was sealed with a kiss he had to keep with his part of the contract.

Crowley wiped his lips with his thumb, satisfied with the kiss while you gave him a disgusted look.

“I’m sure you’ll be as promising as your boyfriend. Maybe even better.”

You blinked once, and Crowley was already gone, leaving you alone in the darkness of the forest. You let out a shaky breath and shuddered at the chilly air. You couldn’t go back to the Bunker nor where you kept Rowena because Castiel would see through you right away. You would spend your last night as a human, alone. Nobody should know what you have done.

You sat at a tree’s feet, not caring about the dirt on the ground, soon you would be a Hellhound chewing toy so why should you care? Sam and Dean had told you about Hell, you would be lying if you said you weren’t scared, but what else could you do? You weren’t really a Winchester, you weren’t like the brothers, being legacies or what else crap God had been thinking. You were just a normal girl, who had killed her parents because she was too dumb and let a monster entered her house. Just a normal girl that John Winchester had raised and had turned into a soldier, a hunter.

You had helped the brothers in the fight of the Apocalypse, right. And also, in the fight against the Leviathans. Thinking of it, you remembered Purgatory and how you felt there. It was simple, no black or white, just the need to survive. You wondered if it would be as simple as a demon. Dean liked the disease as he said, maybe you would like it too?

“Who am I kidding?” The back of your head bumped against the tree and you closed your eyes.

You made the right choice, you were losing him, there was no other choice. The world needed Sam and Dean Winchester more than you. Yeah, keep saying that, you knew the truth, Y/N. You’ve made a deal because you were selfish, you couldn’t bear to lose your family. You couldn’t lose him once again. They would overcome your death, one day. It was better that way.

A bright light, like a thunderbolt crossed the dark sky at full speed. Was it the spell? Was Dean finally cured of the Mark? He would be so mad at you if he knew the truth. You had told him so many times how foolish and selfish it was to make a deal even if it was for Sam’s life. And Sam, you couldn’t protect him anymore, now. He was old enough and stronger, he didn’t need you anyway. They didn’t need you anymore.

Your heart stopped when you heard something coming from the trees in front of you. You glanced at your watch and noticed that it was almost midnight. Time flew so fast, you didn’t notice until now.

You stood up and swallowed hard, your hands curled into fists. Crowley had done his part of the bargain, it was time for you to do so as well.

“Forgive me, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes:
> 
> This chapter is a bit angtsy compared to the previous ones. I really like this chapter but I'm feeling a bit insecure about it because I've been thinking about the scenes so much and my lack of writing in English stopped me a bit to express what I was thinking. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> We're reaching the end of this story and to be honest it was supposed to be a 15 chapters story but this one was getting too long that I cut it in two parts. So let me know if you want the last chapter right away or if you want to keep the suspens for one last week?


	16. Deus Ex Machina

You were expecting pain and hotness from the flames that would burn your flesh, not warmth and comfort. Your head hurt like hell but other than that you felt pretty good and more particularly, alive.

You opened your eyes and all you could see was a black fabric, a familiar scent tickling your nostrils as warm arms surrounded you.

“Dean?” You pushed yourself a bit from Dean’s embrace, both of your hands pressed against his chest as you watched his face carefully, as if you couldn’t believe he was standing in front of you.

“Yo- You’re okay?” He asked as you cupped his face with both of your hands, a huge smile curling your lips.

However, the smile disappeared quickly as you realized what was going on. You were alive, despite your deal and you remembered that Crowley had collected your soul just like you agreed. You also remembered that he helped with the spell and that Dean was finally free from the Mark; you were sure of it because you have seen it in the TV show.

Wait, what? You grabbed your head with both hands, your eyes fixing an invisible point on the floor as you tried to understand what was going on.

“Hey, hey!” Dean tried to help you to keep focus as he saw the changes on your face. “What? Talk to me!”

“I remember, Dean.” You murmured as you looked anywhere but at him. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“Stop saying that. You are where you should be.” He said in an annoyed tone, his hand catching your wrist as you tried to run away. “How much do you remember?” He asked in a softer tone.

You gave him a sad smile, knowing he wouldn’t like it. “Everything.” You admitted in a whisper.

“Good. We need to talk.” He said as his fingers released your wrist and slipped between yours.

You let him lead you farther into the room, he grabbed the glasses he used earlier and the bottle of whiskey with his free hand before heading to one of the couches and put the bottle and the glasses on the little table on the side.

You stood in front of him, your hand still in his and he rolled his eyes before he tugged on your arm and forced you to sit on his lap. As he poured two glasses of the amber liquid, one of his arms wrapped protectively around your waist, then he shifted a bit in the couch to be more comfortable.

“Alright,” he said as he handed you one of the glasses and took the other one for himself. He raised his own drink and took a sip, wincing at the liquor. “I’m listening.”

You drank yours in one go, you would need any force you could get. “You won’t like it.” You made a face, partly because of the strong alcohol and partly because you knew Dean’s temper.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been not liking it for more than two years. I already know what you did.” He said, strangely calmer than what you expected and what you knew.

“You know? Crowley told you?” You asked, standing up, already furious that the King of Hell couldn’t keep his words. It was part of the deal, that damn son of a witch!

“Crowley?” It was Dean’s turn to be surprised, the slight change in his tone telling you that he didn’t know with who you made the deal and you cursed yourself for being so stupid.

“Listen, I’m sorry.” You told him earnestly and it calmed him right away. “I was desperate, Dean. I was losing you,” you paused for a moment rubbing your forehead with your hand. “again!”

Dean’s hand curled into a fist and he licked his bottom lip but said nothing, he knew that you had much more to say and it was better to no stop you in the middle.

“After what the Mark did to you, I couldn’t stay here and watch you turning into something you wouldn’t want. I had to do something! Anything!” You explained, you knew a few words wouldn’t be enough and you didn’t even hope he would understand but all you said was the truth, how you felt at that moment and why you decided to make the deal.

You closed your eyes as soon as you saw the guiltiness in Dean’s eyes. Of course, he would feel responsible even though you were the one to decide, to be selfish and you should be the one feeling guilty, not him.

You knelt in front of him, both of your hands put upon his own that rested on his lap.

“I’m sorry that I left you, but you have to understand, I couldn’t live without you.”

“Because you think that I can?” The hurt in his voice broke your heart.

“I thought that you would m-move on, after a while.” You said in a whisper, hoping he wouldn’t hear it because somewhat you knew you were lying to yourself.

“Oh, please!” Dean pushed your hands from his lap and stood up. You had just the time to step back and avoided him as he moved without a warning.

“I get it, alright? I knew your death was somewhat linked to the Mark being gone, I knew it because let’s be honest, if the roles were reversed I would do the exact same thing.” Dean’s words were the one you feared the most because in the past you’ve witnessed Dean’s desperate choices and you knew he was a man of his words.

“Dean-”

“No, Y/N, let me finish.” He pointed a finger at you and started to walk back and forth. He wasn’t angry, a bit agitated maybe but not angry, which was very disturbing.

“It kills me knowing that you sacrificed yourself for me, you know I don’t deserve it and after what happened in Purgatory I thought-” The slap you gave him resonated in the room and stopped him mid-sentence. Dean kept his face slightly turned on one side and avoided to look at you.

You remembered Purgatory, just like anything else, and if there was something you would never forget it would be what happened in Purgatory. How the both of you fought to protect each other against any monsters that crossed your path. Benny became a very good friend and both of you owed him and Castiel a few ones, but Dean and you became closer, as close as two friends could get, and without realizing it you turned from best friends to lovers.

“Don’t you dare saying you don’t deserve to be saved, Dean.” You said between clenched teeth, tears of anger threatening at the corner of your eyes.

“I don’t want to be saved if it means that I’m losing you!” He shouted, and you clenched your fists, you were used to Dean’s burst of anger after so many years.

“Sweetheart,” He sighed, feeling bad for screaming at you, it wasn’t the moment to lose his temper. Dean had dreamed of this talk with you for so long, he had promised himself it wouldn’t turn into a fight if he ever had the chance to talk with you again.

“Y/N, baby.” He said in a softer tone, his hand cupping your cheek in a tender gesture as he forced a smile. You could see the tears watering his eyes and slowly you cooled down as well.

“That night, a part of me died with you, and the only thing that kept me going was that one day I would find a way to bring you back.”

You took a deep breath as you leaned in his touched.

“Me and Sammy, we weren’t the same after that. We’ve known each other since we’re kids, Y/N. How could you even think that we could move on?” He said as he brought you closer, the warmth leaving your cheek as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his firm torso, tucking your head under his chin.

Even though your voice was muffled against his torso, Dean understood when you apologized, and he couldn’t help but smile because for the first time since you came back, it felt like you were truly yourself. He felt your body shaking slightly, his hold around you tightening as he understood what it meant.

“You can cry, if you want.” He whispered into your ear.

Your face still hidden in his chest, you shook your head.

“Big girls don’t cry.” That was what John told you whenever you wanted to cry, and you kept on telling this to yourself every time you felt like you were going to cry. The only ones who had seen your tears were the Winchester brothers and Cas, on rare occasions.

“I got your back.” That was all he needed to tell you and you let the tears falling freely, soaking his shirt, your arms wrapping around Dean as strongly as you could, using him as an anchor.

After a while, once your cries subsided you broke the embrace, not totally but just enough so you could look at his face.

“Better?” He asked as he swipe the tears with his thumb.

You nodded and forced a smile. “No more chick flick moments.”

“Right.” Dean chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, then he brought his face closer to yours and just when you were going to share a kiss, Sam’s voice interrupted you.

“Everything’s alright?”

Dean groaned and hide his face in the crook of your neck, his little brother always had the worst timing. On another hand, it made you laugh a little, you always found it funny how shy Dean became when Sam was around.

“Yeah, Sammy. Everything’s alright.” You said as you stepped away from Dean’s embrace and walked towards Sam.

As you came closer, Sam looked at his brother, asking him silently if what he was thinking was happening and when he saw Dean’s relieved face and the slight nod, Sam’s heart almost stopped.

“Y-Y/N?” He asked once you stopped in front of him and gave him a smile.

“Hiya Sammy, missed me?”

It didn’t take too long for Sam to give you an answer as his arms wrapped around you and he gave you a big bear hug. It seemed that he missed you as much as you missed him. He let you go once you reminded him that you needed to breath to stay alive.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just- what happened?” It has been a while since you saw such a smile on Sam’s face, you could say it has been years since the three of you felt so happy.

It took a while as you explained everything to the brothers, about what kind of deal you made with Crowley and why. As expected the boys weren’t happy with your decision and the fact that you didn’t talk about it with them, which would have been a stupid move because you knew they would have stopped you. Even though you remembered your real life, you still had memories from the other universe where you spend two years living a normal life and fangirling about the TV show. It felt weird to think about it.

“So, how did you end up in this universe?” Sam asked.

You shrugged “I have no fucking clue. I should be dead, being tortured and turned into a demon but I don’t remember putting even one foot into Hell.”

“Do you think Crowley is behind this?” Dean suggested, he knew the King of Hell had some soft spot for you, as weird and disgusting as it could be.

“I don’t think so,” You shook your head “he was more than happy to turn me into one of his minions. He said I was promising.” A shudder shook your body as you remembered the evil smile the demon had that night.

“I talked to Jack and Cas earlier,” Sam started to explain “Kid said that he felt a very strong power surrounding your soul. Something stronger than him.” That statement made the three of you wonder who could be behind this.

“Amara? She brought back your mom.” You suggested out of the blue and you started to panic as you realized something.

“Oh my God! I have to meet your mother! Do you think she’ll like me? I bet she wants something else than a hunter for his son. Does she know that we’re- we’re-“

“Calm down, Sweetheart, calm down.” Dean reassured you right away, comforting hands holding your shoulders and forcing you to look at him. “That’s it, take a deep breath. In and out.”

Sam’s chuckles were ignored as you mimicked Dean, taking long, deep breaths, calming you down.

“I don’t get it,” Dean said once you were feeling better, sitting on a chair and forcing you to sit on his lap. It seemed like he wasn’t going to leave you alone, not that you were complaining. “Why Amara would do such a thing out of a sudden? It doesn’t make sense.”

“And she was still prisoner of the Mark of Cain when Y/N died.” Sam added.

“I think it’s my cue for some explanation, isn’t it?” A strange voice came from the back of the room, startling the three of you.

Once you looked in the voice’s direction, you couldn’t believe in your eyes.

“Oh my God! Chuck! I mean God-I mean” you stuttered as you recognized the man in front of you. Rob Benedict, no, Chuck which was in fact God. Your brain hurt as you felt the headache coming.

“Chuck? What are you doing here? I thought you and your sister left.” Sam asked God, his big hand clasped against your mouth to stop you blabbering nonsense.

“Yeah, not really. You know, I’m omnipotent, that kind of stuff…” Chuck said, waving his hands mid-air as he felt a bit awkward.

“What do you mean, you have explanation to give?” Dean asked, coming closer and standing between his brother and you.

“Right!” Chuck snapped his fingers and motioned you to take a seat as he did it himself.

“Y/N, you’re a lot of work, you know that?” Chuck smiled warmly at you despite his fatherly tone.

“Chuck, I swear to God that-” You started to threaten him once you realized what you were saying and more particularly to whom. It was the first time for you to be in front of him knowing his true identity. Until now he was simply Chuck Shurley, the prophet of the Lord, the nice man but awkward author who wrote about you and the Winchesters’ lives.

“Are you the one who brought her back?” Sam asked in hope to get to the point quickly, he wanted answers just like the rest of you.

Chuck shook his head, still smiling. “She came back on her own.”

You were at a loss of words. How could you come back without knowing? Back there you only knew Sam and Dean Winchester as fictional characters.

“How about explaining everything from the beginning, Chuck?” Dean had enough already, he didn’t understand a thing and he could feel the headache coming already.

“You always manage to surprise me, you three.” Chuck chuckled “Whatever I plan for you, the choices and decisions you make change everything. First the Apocalypse, then all this thing with Amara, …”

“Sorry to disturb your little plans.” Dean grunted.

“No, no! It’s a good thing on the contrary.” Chuck reassured right away. The proud look he gave the three of you was genuine, you could feel it. “I mean, that’s why I put a lot of faith in you and your free will. I’m proud of you!”

You shifted a bit in your seat, not feeling at ease, it wasn’t every day that God Himself told you that you did something good.

“But that night, Y/N.” Chuck lost his smile and became serious. “You made the wrong choice and without knowing it, the consequences that would come from that choice would waste everything that I planned for the future, I had to stop that.”

“So, you send her into another universe? Couldn’t you just- I don’t know, erase the deal?” Sam asked not understanding why God went through so much trouble for one human being.

“That I could not. It was a fair trade and I should not intervene into humans’ business.” Chuck explained.

“But you did in the end. You saved me.” You said, nothing was making sense.

“I saved your soul, that’s different. You see, your soul is one of the purest, despite everything you’ve been through and I couldn’t take the risk to get it tainted by Hell.”

“Oh, because my soul is more important than theirs?” You stood up and asked angrily. “Where were you when Dean went to Hell or Sam lost his soul? Or any other human for that matter?” You were so angry at him that you forgot to who you were talking to. Sam tried to calm you down, but it was useless.

“See what I mean?” Chuck gave the brothers a knowing look, not feeling offended by your accusations.

Dean hold your hand and you stopped ranting right away. You still needed answers anyway and it was better to let God finish his explanations.

“I needed to protect your soul from Crowley. I planned to hide you in another universe until he wasn’t a threat anymore. I wasn’t expecting him to kill himself to be honest, you really have a strange influence on people, you two.” Chuck kept on his explanations, the last sentence directed at the boys who shared an uneasy look.

“Why did you send me in this universe and why couldn’t I remember who I was?”

“About the universe, it was easier to send you there because you’ve already been there once.” Chuck explained, so it was the same universe that Balthazar had send you and the brothers a few years earlier, the French Mistake one.

“And knowing your strong will, if you knew who you truly were, you were going to try anything to come back before it was safe for you there. That’s why I erased your character in the TV show and gave you another personality, I couldn’t risk you to remember.”

The three of you felt silent as you tried to understand the meaning of all of it.

“But of course, I underestimated the bond the three of you shared. When you saw in the TV show that Crowley died, a part of you awaken and brought you back. I think my grandson’s power had a part in it as well. It wasn’t how I planned it, but the results are the same in the end, right?”

Chuck looked at you one by, a huge smile written all over his face, he seemed pretty satisfied with himself.

“Can I punch him?” You asked as you turned towards the brothers, your thumb pointing at God.

“Not now.” The brothers said in unison, staring coldly at Chuck.

You sighed and massaged your temples with two fingers. All this story was beyond you, it was crazy even for the three of you.

“And what is this plan you talked about?” You asked, fearing the worst.

“Let’s just say that I hope you will do as I planned, for once. It’s not just about you, Y/N. It concerns the two of you.” He added, looking at you, then at Dean. “And Sam, they’ll need your help with this one. More than ever. The future depends on it.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, not liking Chuck’s warnings.

“No spoilers.” Chuck laughed softly.

“Alright, now you can punch him.” Dean said, having enough.

“Wait!” Chuck cries as he saw you stomping in his direction and when you were close enough to punch him, he closed his eyes fearing the impact.

Instead of a punch he felt a kiss on his cheek and he opened one eye.

“Thank you.” You whispered and gave him a genuine smile. He smiled back at you before disappearing and leaving the three of you alone.

“Well,” Sam sighed deeply. “Talk about something crazy.”

“I wonder how the fans will react to that, I mean using God to resolve the main plot, it’s a bit easy, don’t you think?” You said out loud while Dean stood behind you, circling your waist with his arms.

“Could you stop speak about this like we’re fictional characters, it’s freaking disturbing.” Dean said in an annoyed tone. You turned around, still wrapped in his embrace and put your hands on his torso.

“Sorry.” You said sheepishly before pressing your lips against his.

The kiss was a bit awkward at first because Dean was surprised by your sudden move, but it became quickly more passionate and hungrier, just like a kiss that two lovers would share after being separated for a long time. Your fingers dipped into Dean’s hair while his hands followed your curves and rested on your hips, squeezing hard.

Sam who was still in the room with you, cleared his throat, hoping it would grab your attention. He cleared his throat a second time, a bit louder and the only reaction he got from you was Dean lifting one finger, silently asking him to wait.

“I leave you two alone, then.” Sam finally gave up and headed for the hallway.

Once you were alone, Dean’s hold tightened around you, an unconscious movement to bring you as close as possible. The both of you were finally reunited and nothing would separate you again. Dean would do anything to prevent it.

Once he entered in his room, Sam couldn’t stop smiling. He had his best friend back and his big brother was finally happy again. For once everything ended well and it was a bit scary because nothing ended well for the Winchesters. What was coming next? What Chuck had planned for the three of them? Whatever it was, Sam knew a new big fight was waiting for them.

From the corner of his eyes, Sam spotted an object that wasn’t there before. As he came closer he noticed that someone had left something in the corner of his bedroom. A pot of purple paint and a brush with a white paper on top of it. Sam’s lips curled into a huge smile as he read the note.

‘ _First step, Uncle Sammy_.’

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The final chapter!
> 
> I want to thank every people who took the time to read, comment and/or left a kudo on this story. You don't know how much it helped me and fueled me! This story is longer because of you, guys/gals!  
> It has been an adventure for me and I really enjoyed working on it. My very first SPN multichapters fanfic... phew!
> 
> I know it's far from perfect and I'll use the comments to improve my writing skills. Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed the story as much as I did. Don't hesitate to leave a comment about how you imagined the last chapter. Are you surprised? Are you disapointed? Let me know ^^
> 
> By the way, if some of you know where I could find a beta-reader for my next works it would be great ^^'
> 
> Thank you very much once again.


End file.
